My Kingdom for a Heart
by P-Artsypants
Summary: Her heart was shattered. Hundreds of tiny shards lost to the darkness. But surely, someone out there in all the worlds knows how to recover it. Right? In which Sora comes to terms with how strong his bond is with Kairi; while Riku rights the wrongs he committed a year ago. However, there is a time limit and darkness waits for no one.
1. Sacred Moon

I've had a few chapters of this fic on my computer for a while. I don't really have a planned schedule for uploading, I just want to see how many people are interested before I get super invested.

—

He took two steps at a time. This was the end battle, he was so close to destroying that monster, Xemnas. It would take everything from him, but he was ready. He had spent months and months traveling through the worlds, building strength and courage. And now, all this chaos would come to an end.

Xemnas stood, his arms raised in defeat as he looked through the great moon, torn asunder.

"Oh…my Kingdom Hearts…ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again…Warriors of the Keyblade!" He turned his hellish eyes back to Sora and his friends. "Go forth, and bring me more hearts!"

" **No!** " They shouted in unison, summoning their Keyblades.

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?"

The King lowered his sword. "Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda...scary. But the world's made of light AND darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we _are_ scared of the dark.

Riku scowled. "It's because of who's lurking inside it."

"Then allow me another question." Xemnas voiced. "You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark—never given a choice?"

Riku answered this time, not even flustered by the question, "That's simple. It's because you mess up our worlds."

The man replied slowly, seemingly pleading. "That may be... However, what other choice might we have had?"

Sora waved his hand and dismissed Xemnas. "Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!"

Their enemy chuckled. "Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel—sorrow...No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist…it's all the same." He turned back to the moon and raised his hands, then he lifted off the ground. "Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us.

"Hearts quivering with hatred...Hearts burning with rage...Hearts scarred by envy... That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!"

Sora shouted back at Xemnas. "There's more to a heart than just anger or hate! It's full of all kinds of feelings! Don't you remember?!"

The enemy turned back around, glaring down at the warriors. "Feelings of happiness, and joy…those are weak! I don't need those kinds of hearts! They'd poison my dominion!" He raised his hand, and the teens braced themselves for his attack.

Xemnas shot a needle sharp beam from his palm, straight passed the Keyblade wielders, and hit the defenseless observer in the back.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, as he turned on his heel.

The redhead shrieked as hot pain bubbled in her chest. The beam lifted her into the air, tearing away at her chest. Sora ran to protect her, to save her, but he couldn't reach her. Finally, a pink crystallized heart emerged from her chest and floated right to Xemnas' hand. Riku and Sora were helpless to stop it. Kairi's lifeless body dropped from the air and fell into Sora's waiting arms.

"Take this heart, for example. The heart of a Princess, my other half tried to open Kingdom Hearts using this the first time. But you see, it's too pure, too joyful, too full of light. All it does is ruin. It's completely useless." And with that, he crunched the crystal in his hands, the fragments falling between his fingers, and then disappearing into dust before they hit the ground.

"No!" Sora screamed, pulling Kairi's limp body closer to his chest. "You monster! You—!"

"Yes, Sora. Let that anger burn. You destroyed my subordinates, you ruined all my plans. Now suffer, as I have suffered!" And in a flash of blindingly bright light, he was gone.

Sora knelt, Kairi resting on the ground, but still in his arms. Her head lulled back, the light in her eyes gone. Her tan island skin was cold and clammy. Even her hair wasn't as vibrant. Sora parted her bangs away, before they fell back into place. In this moment, it was just the two of them in all the worlds. "Kairi, I'm so sorry. You've been brought back into this mess because of me. You've lost your heart again…and it's all my fault."

King Mickey interjected, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Don't say things like that, Sora! This wasn't your fault! This was the work of Xemnas! And he must be stopped!"

"Mickey's right," Riku agreed. "He have to take him now, he's already too powerful."

"But…but what about Kairi?"

"She'll be safe." A new voice entered the scene. A young woman, in white.

"Naminé…" Riku whispered.

"Who?" Sora asked looking at the young woman.

Naminé approached the group shyly, hands behind her back. "I had wished to meet with you, Sora, Riku, but not like this."

Sora, despite his track record, put the pieces together rather quickly. "Wait, are you…Kairi's nobody?"

"Yes."

Silence prevailed as the group mulled that thought over in their heads.

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves." Naminé looked to Sora. "We meet again, just like we promised."

Sora saw a figment out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see a young boy sitting next to him, except his body was ghostly. "You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other."

"Yes, but I expected, that when we did meet, I would still be a part of Kairi, as you are of Sora." She looked to the ground. "It saddens me that this had to happen. For once in my existence, I felt whole. I was in a place that was warm and loved…I want to go back to that." She smiled at Sora. "I will do everything I can to help get her heart back."

Sora nodded. "Take her someplace safe, where I can find her again when this is over."

"Where?"

"Hollow Bastion. Leon, Merlin, and the gang might know something."

The girl nodded again, "alright."

"Hey! Look at that!" Goofy pointed. Up in front of Kingdom Hearts, fragments of light were beginning to join together, and then came a great door.

"The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory...or oblivion. So, Sora...are you ready? Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let's end this together."

Roxas, who had quietly observed the party, added in, "I'm with you. I'll lend you my strength."

"Alright. All together!" Sora pointed his keyblade, while Mickey and Riku followed suit. Together they raise their blades, and the door opened.

Riku clenched his fist. "Get ready Xemnas, it all ends here!"

Sora looked back at Naminé, then at his companions that had been with him through his entire journey. "Donald, Goofy…go with Naminé. Take care of Kairi."

"But Sowa…" Donald interjected. Goofy stopped the duck, and nodded to Sora. Then he stooped and lifted the girl.

"Don't worry pal, h-yuk! I won't drop her." Goofy's smile was genuine, doing his best to make his friend smile.

Riku tapped Mickey on the shoulder. "Your Majesty, go with them."

"Gosh Riku, don't you need me to help fight Xemnas?"

Riku simpered, "we need you on this side, in case something happens to Sora and I. And you have a Kingdom to run. We…we'll just be sorely missed."

"Riku…"

Sora smiled slightly, despite his inner turmoil. "Don't worry, Your Majesty. Kairi needs me, so I'll definitely come back. And if I come back, then Riku's coming back. Even if I have to carry him over my shoulder."

"You're not strong enough to carry me." Riku quipped.

"Then you better not faint!"

Naminé turned her back on the group, raised her hand and conjured a swirling portal of darkness. "Let's go."

—

The portal opened in Merlin's home. As soon as the darkness appeared, Leon, Cid, and Yuffie were on the offensive, ready to take out whatever evil leaked in. But when Goofy emerged, an unconscious girl in his arms, they all relaxed, if not were a bit confused. Of course all questions would be asked and answered. The portal closed behind Naminé.

"Who's this?" Leon asked first.

"Why, it's Kairi!" Yuffie answered. "What on earth happened to her?"

"She—…" Donald began, but stopped.

"Xemnas destroyed her heart." Naminé finally spoke, when no one could answer.

Silence.

"Well…that can't be the worst thing to happen, right?" Yuffie tried. "I mean, she lost her heart last time, and got it back. What's the difference this time?"

Donald scratched his head. "Last time, Kairi's heart was inside Sowa all along…this time, her heart's been destroyed."

"Well, don't the hearts taken from the heartless go to Kingdom Hearts? So, since you guys defeated Xemnas, those hearts will all just go back to their owners. I'm sure their's some extra hearts, and Kairi could have one."

"It's not that simple," Leon spoke, examining Kairi. "Kairi is a Princess of heart, not just any heart will do for her."

"Oh…hmmm…" The ninja contemplated.

"Well, why don't we just wait 'til Sora gets here, and we can figure it out," Mickey suggested.

Yuffie blushed, embarrassed that she hadn't noticed the boy's absence. "Where is Sora, anyway?"

"He and Riku are fighting Xemnas now!" Donald explained.

"So he found his friend," Aerith folded her hands in front of her. "That's wonderful."

"Then while we wait, let's take Kairi over to the Castle. It's safe now, and we'll be able to watch her better," suggested Leon. "You okay to carry her, Goofy? Or need some help?"

"Nope! She's as light as a feather!"

Naminé graced a smile. "She has had quite the heavy heart for a while now."

The group stared at her. "Did you just…make a pun?"

She grinned.

"So…you must be Kairi's nobody. Interesting." Leon mused, leading the group outside.

"Yes, I am. If you think I'm hostile just because I am a nobody, you'd be mistaken. I just wish to be whole, and I know once Kairi revives her heart, I can go back to her."

"Well," Leon mused. "That's actually not what I was thinking, but It's good to know."

"Then what makes me so interesting?"

"The fact that all the Princesses of Heart had their hearts stolen, and yet Kairi was the only one to produce a nobody."

"Interesting indeed."

—

It was down to just two boys and a fading nobody. "Heroes from the realm of light... I will not allow it to end this way—not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal!"

Riku conceded. "You're right, light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas?"

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Sora finished.

Xemnas spared a laugh, "no more eternal then that radiance of yours."

Riku's sword vaporized. "Right again. Someday we will die, but there will always be people that carry light."

At that, Xemnas faded away into wisps and smoke.

"Riku, that was really depressing."

"We can't all be bubbly like you." Riku cracked his shoulder. "Man, I'm so glad this is all over."

"Yeah, let's get out of here."

Riku nodded and raised his hand, ready to create a portal, but nothing happened. "Uh…oh…"

"It's because you don't belong to the dark realm anymore." Sora gripped his shoulder.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?"

"Hmm…" Sora closed his eyes tightly and let his consciousness sink back. With a brief flash of light, Roxas took control of his body. The Nobody easily summoned a corridor, and smiled at Riku.

"Where there's a will, there's a way!"

Sora returned, and the duo walked through. On the other side, they were greeted with vast expanses of blue rock. Sora scratched the back of his head. "It looks like Roxas was a bit off in his calculations. This looks like the Great Maw."

"Where in the world—?"

"It's still Hollow Bastion."

"Sora, I know Hollow Bastion, and this is not it."

The teen smiled at his companion. "It's changed quite a bit in the last year! Let's see…" He turned and looked around. "Oh! There's the castle! Come on!"

"Wait, that _dot_?"

"Yep!"

Riku groaned. "The last thing I wanted to do after that battle was walk twenty miles."

"Don't worry, Riku. It's not as far as it looks." Sora started walking with a little spring in his step.

"How do you have so much energy?"

"I built it up. From all those days napping on the island."

Riku stopped, then burst into uproarious laughter. "Oh! Oh I can't breathe!" He choked. "Man, I haven't laughed that hard since…I've really missed you, Sora."

"I've missed you too, Riku."

"Yeah, I know, cause you cried when you saw me."

"Hey, I was worried!"

"You weren't worried about Kairi?"

"Of course I was, but for a long time, I knew where she was and that she was safe. But with you, I never thought I'd see you again."

"I see…" Riku kicked a rock on the ground. "Sora, there's something I've been thinking about since we separated at the door. I did some awful stuff to you. I fought, and called you names, I even made your friends betray you. All in the sake of saving Kairi. But…in the end, I couldn't save her at all."

"Riku…"

"I always knew you loved her. Even if you couldn't see it. Every time you looked at her, there was a fondness and gentleness on your face. I don't know why I turned saving her into a competition. If I had just gone with you in Traverse Town, when you invited me…"

"Stop it Riku." Sora scolded, punching him in the shoulder. "Thinking this way will only make you depressed." Sora smiled up at his friend. "I know you're sorry. But it wasn't your fault. It was the darkness controlling you. And Maleficent didn't help. But that's over now. You've won, and we're together again. Isn't that what counts?"

Riku smiled. "I guess you're right. Still, I'll probably end up doing stuff to make it up to you."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll allow it."

Riku quirked an eyebrow. "You just want me to do nice things for you, don't you?"

Sora crossed his arms. "Why Riku! I'm offended! I only have the best interests of my friends in mind!" Then he grinned. "But I do like it when you're nice to me."

"You clown." Riku laughed with a nudge.

"Haha! True!" Sora sobered slightly. "In a journey like this, where you're hopping from one world to the next, making friends and saying goodbye, you kind of have to have a positive attitude."

"And with the darkness ever enclosing, you're at such a higher risk." Riku agreed.

"Exactly." Sora sighed. "But, it'll be nice to finally feel happy, and not have to fake half of it." He simpered. "But…there's still the matter of Kairi."

"Ah…right." Riku smiled at his friend. "She's going to need you to be extra happy. Don't you know her heart leaps when you smile?"

Sora blushed. "How would you know a thing like that?"

"Fine. Don't believe me. But just know that the person who she cares the most about it you, blockhead. Use that knowledge well."

"Last time, her heart was in me, and I had to release it. This time…Riku, what if she never regains her heart?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way." He winked.

The duo continued on in silence for a long while, just quietly taking in each other's company.

"You know... I always figured I was better at stuff than you." Riku stated, suddenly.

"Really?"

"Are you mad?"

Sora shrugged. "No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too. The score when we left Destiny Islands? It was 16 to 3, your favor."

Riku looked in awe. "You remember that?"

"Yeah, cause I remembered thinking that once I got back from my journey, I'd be stronger and be able to even the score."

"Well, we'll just have to have a rematch sometime. Since I think I've become stronger as well."

"You have. Riku, you're buff."

"Sora, don't make it gay."

The teen laughed, genuinely and strong. "Same ol' Riku!"

"What I said back there...about thinking I was better at stuff than you...To tell you the truth, Sora... I was jealous of you."

"What for?"

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart."

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems, too."

"Like what?"

"Like...wanting to be like you."

Riku shook his head. "Why would you ever want to be like me…?" he muttered. "Well, there is one advantage to being me... Something you could never imitate."

"Really? What's that?"

"Having you for a friend."

Sora smiled widely, then laughed. "Don't make it gay, Riku."

By this time, the two had left the open and continued down the ravine trail in-between the cliffs. A noise bounced off the cliffs and made it's way to them.

"What's that?"

"Sounds like someone fighting! We should make sure everyone is alright!" Sora called, breaking into a run.

Riku groaned.

Up ahead though, instead of a fight, they found a man with blonde spiky hair lifting rubble into a wheelbarrow. A little girl with long brown hair pulled back in a braid was digging in the dirt nearby. Her pink bow bounced with each action.

"Oh! Hey Cloud!" Sora called with enthusiasm.

The man stopped his actions and rested the rock in the wheelbarrow.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Cleaning up. Now that the heartless are gone, and I've defeated Sephiroth, there's no one left to fight. Now I can make a home here."

"That's great to hear!"

Cloud looked to the other teen. "Is this one of the friends you were looking for?"

"Yep!" Sora said, leaping and putting his arm around Riku's neck. "Finally found my buddy!"

"Where are the other two? The dog and the duck?" Cloud rubbed the sweat on his neck with a cloth.

"I don't know, actually. With Leon and the gang, I suppose."

"Oh, that's right. I saw them and Leon heading to the castle…with two girls I had never seen before."

"The castle! Alright, thanks Cloud!"

"Aerith is with them. I'm on break, so Marlene and I will go with you."

"Great, the more the merrier!"

In all reality, Sora was more then happy to invite Cloud along, just because he felt like Riku and him had a lot in common. Though, he forgot that both Cloud and Riku were men of little words. The girl, Marlene, just looked at the two boys in fascination and stayed quiet.

Riku was the one to break the silence though. "Sora hasn't really said much about his journey. How did you two meet?"

"Olympus Coliseum. I was under contract for Hades, God of the Underworld, to kill Hercules. In order to fight him, I had to fight this chump."

"Chump?!" Sora nearly screamed.

Cloud smirked, just barely. "But believe it or not, he beat me."

"He beat you? Sora?" Riku was surprised to say the least. "You must have been really tired that day."

"Thanks a lot, friend." Sora rolled his eyes.

"Back then," Cloud continued. "I struggled with the darkness inside myself. I was blinded by anger and Hades used it against me. In all honesty, I'm glad I fought Sora. He helped to wake me up."

Riku studied Cloud knowingly. "I know how that is. Sora helped me too. He's like a candle. Always being light, and attracting people out of the darkness. No wonder the keyblade chose him."

"You know, I'm right here. You don't have to talk to me like I'm not." Sora added.

"Well, if we told this to your face, it'd go to your head, and make you cocky." Cloud stated, with a grin.

"Oh brother, I shouldn't have introduced you two."

Marlene shouldered up near to Sora and tugged on his jacket. He met her gentle smile with one of his own.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Yuffie was waiting for them outside the castle postern. "Hey guys!"

Sora nearly ran to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Where's Kairi? Is she okay?!"

"Calm down!" Yuffie tried. "I'll take you to her. She's in a newly renovated part of the castle."

"Let's go!" And Sora took off, Yuffie struggling to keep up with him.

"Sora! You don't even know where you're going!"

"More running…" Riku sighed.

"I know where she's talking about. I'll show you. I'd like to talk to you more about this fight with the darkness you had…"

Sora and Yuffie pressed passed the threshold, and continued down the castle corridors. Sora started towards Ansem's study, but Yuffie called back to him. "Not that way, over here!"

One of the previous corridors that had been blocked off with rubble and broken pipes, had been fixed over, becoming another hallway leading down to a balcony with stain glass doors.

Sora's body began to ache as his run came to an end. Yuffie led him to a room, the door open. Inside, several of his friends were gathered, but a large bed was in the middle of the room.

Sora entered, and his breath caught in his throat. Kairi laid very still on the bed, her skin like alabaster, her eyes closed in ageless sleep.

Without saying a word, Sora took a seat next on the mattress and took Kairi's hand.

"Hey Kai," he said softly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "How are you feeling? I mean…I guess…you don't feel anything. Right?"

Her eyes opened slightly, drearily looking at him.

"There she is! Hi Princess!" He grinned. Was he crying? He didn't know, he wasn't in control of anything he was doing. He sniffed and wiped his face. "Don't worry Kai, I'll fix you up. Even if I have to cut out my heart, like I did last time." He smiled.

"Let's not be rash." A English voice spoke over the group. Merlin entered the room. "Sorry I'm late, I was in the 14th century, getting a look at some the techniques being used when this castle was being built. But enough of that. I heard something about a missing heart?"

"Yes sir…It's Kairi…"

"Well…let's take a look." The wizard neared the girl and pulled a pair of spectacles out of his beard. "Ah…one of the Princesses of Heart. Pity, she looks so lovely. No matter, once you recover her heart, she'll be fine."

"And how do you expect us to do that?"

"Ah…well, you stopped Organization XIII, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, then, in a few more days the synthetic Kingdom Hearts created by Xemnas will dissolve and the hearts will return to their rightful owners. Nothing to get worked up about."

"But that's not going to work." Leon interjected.

"Yeah!" Donald called. "Xemnas destroyed her heart!"

Merlin furrowed his brows. "What do you mean 'destroyed it'?"

Riku finally entered the room, and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Cloud stayed outside, keeping out of this business. "Xemnas took it from her body, and crushed it in his hand."

"What did the heart do? Fragment?"

Sora's eyes never left Kairi's. "It turned to dust…"

Merlin frowned. "Hmm…I don't know."

Once again, the group turned silent.

"If Merlin doesn't know…" Sora looked away, dejected.

"Fear not lad! Just because I don't have the answer, doesn't mean it's all for naught!"

"Right!" Yuffie cheered. "After all, we have all of Ansem the Wise's notes here. I'm sure we'll find some sort of answer."

Mickey interjected, "Right! If anyone would know about it, it'd be him!"

"Too bad he's not here." Sora frowned. Things looked bleak for his princess, and Sora simply hung his head.

Leon scratched his chin. "Sora, during your last journey, you held Kairi's heart inside of you, and to release it, you turned into a Heartless, correct?"

"Yes."

"How did you get your heart back, after?"

"Uh…I heard Kairi's voice, then when I came back, I was in her arms."

Merlin stroked his beard. "I wonder…Sora, you and Kairi are connected because of your past experience. I wonder if being exposed to your heart for long enough will plant a seed in her chest, for her to grow a new heart."

"They're hearts, not flowers." Leon sneered.

"Well, it doesn't hurt!"

"So, you want me to stay with Kairi?"

"Someone has too." Riku remarked.

Aerith walked forward and touched Sora's shoulder gently. "You deserve to rest. Just keeping her company and taking care of her is all you need to do."

Sora sighed, feeling the weight of his journey sink onto his shoulders. He was awfully tired.

"Okay," he spoke, his voice gravelly.

"Great!" Aerith smiled, "I'll make you all dinner then. What do you want?"

"Oh…I-I'm not hungry."

"He wants chicken fried rice." Riku stated bluntly. "That's still you're favorite, right?"

Sora's stomach rumbled on cue. "Yeah, it is."

Yuffie clapped her hands. "All right! A big pot of fried rice for the group. I'll go to the market—" she stated as she walked out of the room.

Aerith looked to the lonely nobody in the corner. "Naminé, why don't you come with us?"

The blonde was shy, but nodded and left with her.

Cid, Leon, and Merlin soon left with the promise of looking over Ansem's notes.

The Disney gang remained. "You alright, Sowa?" Donald asked.

"I'll be fine. Hopefully Merlin is right. Just a little time with Kairi and the three of us can be home for my sweet sixteen."

"Sixteen? You're going to be sixteen?" Goofy asked. "Gawrsh…you're all grown up!"

"I guess that's what happens when you sleep for a year, and spend another one fighting."

"When's your birthday?" Mickey asked.

"April 25th."

"Gosh, that's only a week away." The king considered. "We should do something for it!"

"Thank you, your majesty, but we have enough stuff to worry about."

"Aw, I get it. Maybe just some cake or something."

"You guys don't have to stay here, you know. Your Kingdom needs you."

"I guess so…"

"Don't worry about me, Your Majesty. I've got my friends together now. There's nothing more I could ask for." The teen smiled wearily.

"If you say so." The mouse sighed, then looked to his court members. "Let's give these kids some time to rest."

Donald and Goofy agreed, and left with the King.

Sora looked to his best friend, but Riku waved him off, getting off the wall. "Rest is exactly what this guy needs. I call dibs on the window seat." He went over, curled up into a ball and tucked the pillow under his head. "If you're gonna tell Kairi a bunch of mushy lovey-dovey stuff, do a favor and wait until I fall asleep, kay?"

Sora laughed as he removed his shoes, gloves, and shoulder armor. "Rest, what a weird feeling. No imminent danger. I can't remember the last time I slept without startling awake."

Riku didn't answer.

"I can't help but feel like I'm not going to have a purpose now." He laughed it off as he laid next to Kairi on his side to look at her. Her eyes were closed. "I guess finding Kairi's heart will be my new purpose." He took her hand. "Good thing she already has a place in mine."

"Sora, I'm still awake." Riku groaned.

Sora only hummed as he finally succumbed to sleep.


	2. Scherzo di notte

Like I said, I don't have a schedule for this.

He was so cold. Ice bit at his very being. His body jerked and shook, trying to warm itself, but the heaviness around him prevented all movement. He gasped and grunted. Panic bubbled in his chest. He couldn't stay here, not like this! He needed to save them, his friends.

She was there. someone close to him. Her eyes glowed as they bore into his. And her hair, so blue, it could be the sky, if not for the storm clouds overhead…it shown with the light of the moon behind her. No, it was no moon, it was a harbinger. They had come to stop it. But everything was wrong. This was all wrong. She mouthed something at him, but her voice had been long forgotten. She was so desperate, and so much love poured out from her. Unfamiliar names ran through his head, but the feeling was the same. _Friends. I need to help my friends._

—

It had been two days since Kairi's heart was destroyed. Things hadn't made much progress, except for rest for Sora and his fighting companions. Mickey and the Disney crew had gone back to Disney Castle, with the promise to return later. Riku, once rested, felt obligated to help around the castle one way or another. So he went with Cloud and split his time between the Library and restoration, especially in the upper parts of the castle that he was familiar with.

Naminé spent time in the library with Leon and Merlin. She recounted some of the things she remembered from being apart of Kairi, but that time wasn't long, and it didn't seem to be the answer.

As for Sora and Kairi,

"Rabbit shook his head in frustration, 'Piglet, can you tie a knot?' 'I can not,' replied the pig. 'Not knot?' Rabbit asked. Pooh turned to his friend, 'who's there?' 'Pooh!' 'Pooh who?'" Sora read from his book to the redhead, who was reclined next to him and tucked into his side, her head on his shoulder.

Aerith and Yuffie knocked and entered. "Afternoon!" The brunette chirped.

Sora glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Is it that time already?"

Yuffie set the bucket of warm water and sponge on the table by the wall. "Yep, go away."

Sora grinned and looked down to the book, "sorry guys, I have to go!"

The girls would have sworn they heard tiny voices coming from the book before he closed it and set it on the table. He scooted off the bed, and cradled Kairi in his arms. "Where did you want me to sit her?"

"Over here is fine!" Aerith pulled out a chair.

The boy brought her over and set her down, making sure to pull her hair away from her back, draping it over the chair.

"Alright, I leave her to you. I'll be back in an hour."

"Have fun!"

Each day, the girls would come and reprieve Sora of his duty for an hour, so that Kairi could be washed and refreshed. This would give Sora some time to run around and get a moment. The first day, Sora had trouble with it, because he was so worried about her, but today he came to realize that he'd be able to help in the research.

But ugh, reading.

If it was for Kairi, it would be worth it.

Leon was in Ansem's study when Sora entered.

"How's it going?" Asked the teen.

"Not…exceptionally well. Merlin's upstairs in the library, Cid's looking on the computer."

"Have you found anything?"

"There's stuff on Princesses, and on recovering hearts, but nothing on recovering Princess's hearts."

"Oh…"

"But, we've only been looking for a day. Don't get too down."

"Easy for you to say."

Leon scratched his chin. "You know…there's something I wasn't going to tell you, but maybe I should. Do you know where Riku is?"

Sora shrugged.

"What about me?" A voice called from the door. Riku was there, of course, looking amused.

"Are you a ghost? Does saying your name summon you or something?" Leon joked.

"It's 2 o'clock. Sora's break. I knew he'd be here."

Sora rolled his eyes. "So, what were you going to show us, Leon?"

The man handed a flashlight to Riku, and a Lantern to Sora. "Follow me."

Leon headed out of the room.

"Why did I get the lantern?" Sora grumbled.

The man led the duo outside, then to the restoration site. Towards the bailey, he went to a wall and slid a metal panel out of the way. "Watch your step," Leon warned as he nudged broken pipes and rubble.

"Where you you taking us?" Sora pressed.

"Somewhere important." The man said vaguely.

"You can never get a straight answer out of this guy, I swear…" Sora bemoaned.

There was another door in the wall of the castle, air locked. Leon turned a wheel on it and it opened with a 'clang'. The boys turned on their lights and entered the hall.

It was dark, dusty, and covered in webs. They passed several doors before coming to the one on the end. It was huge and metal, and looked like interlocking teeth.

"Sora, if you would."

The boy used his keyblade, and the door cracked open like a mouth, utter darkness beyond. He started to head through, but Leon grabbed the back of his jacket. "Careful, don't be too eager." Then the man stood at the edge of the doorway. A platform extended out of the wall, and then another and another, until a staircase was formed, going around the room. As the stairs shot out, lamps above them ignited, glowing with a soft blue light. It wasn't enough to see the details of the room, but enough to see where they were going.

Leon started down, carefully, "hey, I could use some light." Sora hurried up to him, nearly falling off the platform. "It's a long way down. We can take the stairs, or you can fall and we'll just meet you down there."

The teens heard the stairs still extending in the distance. "I'll be careful." Sora assured.

"Don't trip over your big clown feet." Riku muttered.

Sora stuck his tongue out but continued down the stairs.

The trio travelled in silence. Sora dutifully held the lantern up while Riku's beam carried over the walls, examining the room. It was like a tower, the ceiling decorated with arches that came to a peak. A glass chandelier made of black wrought iron and burning with blue flames hung in the middle. The walls were smooth like marble, as were the stairs.

The most astounding thing in the room were three absolutely enormous statues in the the middle. They looked like angels and they rested their hands on swords that carried on down to the floor. Their wings were stretched and pointed towards the ceiling. But the most particular thing about them was that they had no eyes, at least not on their faces.

"Have you been here before, Leon?"

"No…I actually haven't. But it was in Ansem's notes, as the first place the Heartless appeared."

Sora was surprised. But as he looked around, he sighed. "You know, in a place like this, I wouldn't doubt it."

As they neared the halfway point, the light intensified. The chest of the nearest statue opened up and revealed an eye, that stared them down until their backs were against the wall.

"Keybearers! Why have you come to this sacred place? Have you come to open the door we have guarded for so long?"

"Uh…" Sora looked at Leon, but the man shook his head. "No…?"

"We are only here to witness it." Leon provided.

The eye shifted over to him and then back to the two teens. "What are your names, children?"

"I'm Sora."

"Riku."

"Sora, Riku, I sense darkness within both of your hearts. But it is only remnants. Know that if you are speaking falsely, you will not leave this room alive."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I definitely don't want that to happen. Are you sure we should be here, Leon?"

Leon gulped, "we won't touch anything."

The eye continued to follow them as they travelled on, as did the other two statues.

"What was that?" Riku finally asked after he got his nerves back.

"Those must be the Ageless Sentries. Ansem mentioned them in his notes too, but I didn't imagine them actually being alive. It's pretty terrifying."

"Well, they do a good job protecting this place." Sora laughed mirthlessly.

Finally, they reached the end of the staircase. "Going down is always the easy part," Sora moaned.

"This way," Leon beckoned, heading through an archway. On the other side was a large heavy door, glowing white in majesty, and embellish with gold details and stain glass windows.

" **That's** —…" Sora and Riku started together.

"The door to darkness, yes."

"But…how is it here?"

Leon looked at the door, and studied it. "This is where it belongs. This is where the keyhole for Hollow Bastion resides."

"But, what was that thing I sealed upstairs way back when?"

"That was the 'final keyhole', a construct made by Xehanort to unlock Kingdom Hearts. When this world was lost to darkness, this door faded into it. That's why you found it in that in-between world. Behind every door to darkness, lies Kingdom Hearts. But in order to get to it, you would have had to unlock the keyhole. Since the door faded from this world, the Keyhole didn't exist with it."

"Maybe you should draw me a diagram when we get back." Sora scratched the back of his head.

"Let me try," Riku interrupted. "Kingdom Hearts is trapped in the dark realm."

"Right."

"And to get to it, you have to unlock the final keyhole, created by the seven Princesses of light."

"Right."

"Kingdom Hearts exists behind the door to darkness."

"Okay."

"If this door to darkness," he pointed, "is opened, the world will be plunged into darkness, like the destiny islands."

"Okay."

"This is where it gets complicated, so stay with me. When this castle was taken over by Maleficent and the Heartless, this door faded into darkness, but the keyhole that was attached to it, the keyhole to Hollow Bastion, disappeared. Then this door became linked to the final keyhole, which was created by the princesses of heart."

"Okay."

"We sealed this door at the End of the World, and it returned here."

"I think I get it." Sora nodded. "But then, what happened to the final keyhole that was upstairs?"

Leon explained. "Well, after the worlds were restored, there was no use for it. So it fell apart, and then we dismantled what was left. The room returned to what it once was, a Grand hall."

"Okay. I get it all now." Sora nodded, partly lying. "But what does this have to do with us and Kairi?"

"Look there," Leon pointed to the bottom of the door. A crack was forming, it was small, but visible. "It's just as Ansem predicted. The door to darkness is now unstable, since there is only six princesses of heart left."

Riku crossed his arms. "Now how do you figure that?"

Leon sighed, knowing he'd have to rehash everything he had read. "The final keyhole is created when the seven princesses are assembled, but the keyholes are already in existence because of the princesses. See?"

"Oh!" Sora exclaimed. "So, if there's a princess missing, then the keyholes become unstable, meaning the door to darkness becomes unstable!"

"Bingo. We still have time. It will awhile before this door falls to ruin, and if any darkness is released, the Sentries should be able to handle it. For the time being." Leon crossed his arms. "I'm just worried about the other worlds."

"How does this affect them?"

"There's more then one door to darkness." Riku provided. "Wherever there's a keyhole."

"Oh no…"

"That's why it's so important to get Kairi's heart back."

Sora pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can the worlds not be in danger, for like…more then a day?"

"Such is the fate of a keybearer." Leon preached. "Come on, let's go back up. I need to tell the others about this."

—

Back topside, Cid and Merlin were in the study, discussing a blueprint when Leon and company arrived.

"Did you find anything?" The brunette asked.

"I think we have!" shouted Merlin cheerfully. "Take a look at this!"

Leon looked over the page while the two teens looked on.

"A heart…reader?" Sora read aloud.

"Yep, the old man came up with this idea when he started his experimenting with the heartless. He figured, he'd be able to look at a human's heart without taking it out of the body." Cid explained.

"Is it here?" Leon asked.

"No such luck, never built it. Didn't get the chance."

"But, I theorize that with time and research, and teamwork, Cid and I could create such a device as Ansem the Wise had designed."

"And for what purpose?" Riku asked.

"Well, that's for this." Cid opened a notebook to a tabbed page and read aloud. "'Experiment of the heart: Part 75. When a heart is separated from it's body, the visual representation of it is as a crystal. But I hypothesize that within the body, the heart moves freely without form, shifting like liquid. If only I could find a way to test it. So far, the only way to extract a heart is by use of the keyblade, an ancient weapon…' bla bla bla… 'But I have devised a way to extract a heart without removing it from a body, for examination.'"

"Okay…"

"Oh, I see," Leon nodded. "You think Sora might have some of Kairi's heart still within him?"

"It's a possibility. If the heart moves freely, like Ansem suggests, then I don't see why they wouldn't mix." Merlin finished.

"Well, great!" Sora beamed. "When's the machine going to be finished?"

"…two months, maximum," Cid guessed.

Sora groaned.

"This isn't a sure fire fix either. We have to keep looking." Leon turned to Cid and Merlin, and looked grave. "For the safety of all the worlds."

Cid sighed, "So, Ansem was right. Alright then."

"All finished!" A cheerful voice came from the door. The group turned to see Aerith and Yuffie, pushing Kairi along in a wheelchair.

Sora grinned widely. "Hey Princess! Wow! You look so beautiful Kai!"

She really did. Her hair was damp but sat in a bun on her head, with tendrils falling to the side of her face. She wore a light purple summer dress.

Leon smiled at the exchanged. "Why don't you and Riku get out of here for a while? Take Kairi to see the grounds."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we're just going to be talking about everything you just heard."

Sora shrugged and went to take Kairi from Aerith.

"Naminé is in the garden. She said she wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay, thank you Aerith."

The three left then, as the group watched on.

"I wonder if he'll be alright." Aerith mused.

"He's got a stupid face."

"Yuffie!"

"I'm saying, he keeps smiling and being cheerful, but his fear and sadness is so plainly on his face. He expects us to not see it?"

Leon shook his head, "that's one of Sora's traits. Doing his best to be happy even in the darkest of places."

—

One thing that Cloud agreed on, was that the gardens were better now then they had been. Strangely, the darkness hadn't effected the flowers. Once Aerith had cleared away the weeds, the blossoms only flourished. Where they were once neatly trimmed back in the day, now they were overgrown and full. Roses grew up a side of the wall, sunflowers reached up and up, and the poppies and daisies filled in every blank space. It was like walking into a whole new world. Young or old, male or female, everyone enjoyed the gardens. The blonde male had been retiling the mosaic patio, at the suggestion of Aerith. They wanted to make the gardens perfect, so that everyone had a place to relax when the construction went on.

It was while he was working that the Nobody came. The mysterious girl, Naminé. She looked like a ghost, that pale skin, that white dress, and that blonde hair. He kept an eye on her, watching as she sauntered around the flowers. He knew nobodies, he had seen them all over, and attacked them without abandon. But this one, she was strange. But he knew it was none of his business to ask, so he left her to her devices.

Soon after, Sora, Riku, and the other girl, the one who had lost her heart, arrived at the garden. Naminé greeted them with smile.

"I heard you had something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Riku stepped in and took the wheelchair from the boy. "We'll give you guys some privacy."

"But—…"

Riku poked him in the chest. "Kairi's my friend too. I'd like to have a moment to talk with her, if you don't mind?"

Sora sighed in defeat. "You make a good point…Go on."

Riku winked, "don't worry, I'd keep the charm to a minimum."

"Hardy har har."

Riku leaned down and spoke to Kairi, "shall we, Princess?"

Cloud smiled at the exchange. In all honesty, they probably couldn't see him behind the shrub. He kind of felt little guilty, listening in like this, but it wasn't his fault. He just needed to focus on making this pattern symmetrical.

"So…what's up?"

"Sora…" Naminé started, putting her fingers together, "I wanted…I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Sora…something happened awhile back. It's the reason why you were put to sleep."

"Oh, Castle Oblivion."

The blonde looked at him in surprise. "Who told you? The King? Someone from Organization XIII?"

"No, Ansem the Wise talked about it a bit in his reports. Well…I actually wanted to talk to you about it. All he said was that I needed to recover my memories…what happened?"

Naminé looked away sadly. "I altered them. I made you forget things. I made you remember things that were never there to begin with."

"Like what?"

"Of your previous journey, you forgot about your friends. Like Aladdin and Genie, Jack, and Tarzan. And in turn, they forgot about you."

"Oh!" Sora cupped his fist. "That's why Leon said that they 'remembered us' at the same time!"

"Exactly." She nodded. "Sora…above all things, I made you forget about Kairi…and instead, you saw me instead. I took on the role of the person you thought was the most important. And…it was wrong."

Sora was uncomfortable. The idea of someone going inside his head and changing what he thought he knew. I was mind boggling.

"I did my best. Everything is back the way it was, not an ability or attack out of place."

"How do you know?" The boy asked. "I don't even know if I'd remember everything. How do you know you undid everything?"

"It's strange. Nobodies are supposed to retain the memories they had before they lost their hearts. But I have your memories instead of Kairi's. Because I was born of your body, but her heart."

Sora scratched his head. "Thats…"

"Strange. Like I said." She agreed. "I couldn't alter the memories that I had of yours. They were all a perfect record of your journey. In truth, you may remember things better than you had before." She looked away. "Except for Castle Oblivion. Those were all false memories, and you agreed to have them forgotten."

"What did I say to you? When we met at the castle? Did I hold anything against you?"

"No…but that was because your memories were wrong, and—…"

"Naminé. You're the only one who knows, what did I say to you?"

"…you made me promise. Promise that when we met again, we'd be friends."

Sora grinned. "That sounds like me! Was it a pinky promise?"

"Yes."

"Called it!"

"But, you have to know, everything that I did…It wasn't my idea. It was those in the Organizations XIII."

"I know, Naminé." Sora stated, resting his hand on her knee.

"But that still doesn't make it right. I feel bad about it!"

"Do you really?"

"Of course!" she nearly cried, "how could I not feel guilt?"

Sora smiled at her, his hand still on her knee. "Then that's good right?"

"…what?"

"You feeling guilty. You're a nobody. You aren't supposed to feel things."

"I—…" Naminé stopped completely, her brain going at a million miles an hour. "I do…I feel guilt."

"That's so cool!" He grinned again. "I can believe it. Ansem said you were an anomaly. Maybe, a part of Kairi's heart is still with you?"

"We can hope." The blonde smiled.

Sora gently enfolded the Nobody into his arms. She was stiff at first, but relaxed in his hold. "Thank you for telling me, Naminé. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Sora." She hugged him tighter. Quietly, she whispered, "thank you, Roxas."

"So, what are you going to do now?"

The nobody rested her head on his shoulder. "I've spent my entire existence taking orders from others. Marluxia, DiZ, Saïx…now…I don't know what to do."

"What do you WANT to do?

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I…I want to go back to Kairi."

Sora scratched the back of his head. "That's going to be kind of hard."

"I know. So I guess I should do my best to find an answer to revive Kairi's heart."

"Thank you, we'd really appreciate it."

Naminé stood, brushing the dirt from her skirt. "We must take advantage of our resources. I will search the dark realm. Maybe what we are looking for, is there."

She turned to leave him, but he grabbed her arm. She looked back in question.

"You know…you look a lot like her."

She smiled, "Do you love Kairi?"

His face colored. "Yeah…"

"And what if we can never recover her heart?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Then I'll just have to have enough heart for both of us."

—

Not too far away, Riku had stopped Kairi at a staircase. He sat down on the top step. The cool wind rustled his hair, almost chilling him. He needed to reconsider his clothing choices if they weren't going to be fighting for a while.

"Hollow Bastion has changed a lot since I've been here. It's louder, but somehow, it's more peaceful."

Kairi didn't answer.

"I actually wanted to talk to you myself. I mean, I could talk to Sora, but he's a little too positive. You know? He just thinks everything is going to be fine, and I don't think that's realistic."

The boy raked his hand through his hair and sighed. "I didn't really want to come back with Sora. I had given into the darkness, how was I going to face everyone?" He shook his head. "Granted, I didn't really _want_ to stay in the dark realm either. I just thought it was better then having to deal with hostility of those I scorned."

Kairi didn't answer.

"I don't know if we'll have to go to other worlds to search for your heart, but what if we do? The princesses will all recognize me, and they'll hate me. I won't be any help to you or Sora!" He sighed and crossed his arms on his knees. "Why was I so stupid?"

Kairi didn't answer.

He looked at her, and smiled. "At least you don't hate me." He sighed again, looking out over the town. "Maybe…if I explain what happened, and apologize, maybe they'll forgive me. And you know, I'll probably feel better knowing that everything is okay." He nodded to himself. "Yeah, that's what I'll do. Thanks Kairi."

Kairi didn't answer, but she smiled.


	3. Laughter and Merriment

As disgusting as it would seem, Sora couldn't remember the last time he got to shower. Like a real shower, with soap and shampoo, and hot water. During his first journey, he did his best to stay a few feet back from his friends so they wouldn't smell his teen boy stink. Atlantica had been a welcome reprieve, even if his hair got crusty, but he smelled like ocean instead of straight BO. During his second journey, he had magic clothes that absorbed sweat. To put it gently, two years of nasty were being washed down the drain.

He dried off, and combed his hair. As soon as the water was out, it popped right back into place. Then he put on his nice clean clothes. "I feel like a whole new person." He looked in the mirror, trying to tame his hair. "did I get paler?"

Today was his birthday, and he was planning on living it up. Napping most of the day, eating ice cream, maybe spar with Riku. Yeah, that sounded perfect. Coming out of the showers, he called to his friend. "That was the best shower I've had in my life. Thanks, Leon."

When there was no reply, he called out again. "Leon?"

Still no reply.

"Maybe he's at Merlin's…"

Strolling outside, there was no trace of anyone. "I don't like this…" Entering Merlin's house, it was also devoid of people. "To the castle then…?"

Still, no matter where he checked, there was not a sign of life. At the castle postern, a sticky note was on the door.

 _-Sora_

 _Come to the front entrance. We have something you need to see._

 _-Leon_

Worried, the teen ran to the front of the castle and rushed up the entrance. The last time he had been to this side of the castle, it was teeming with Defenders and Wyverns. He couldn't help but bristle in so much anxiety that his keyblade came to him.

"No no, I'm just over reacting..." He whispered, sheathing the weapon. Still, what could be over here that they needed to address? He really couldn't bare anymore bad news.

Today of all days. "Happy Birthday, the world is beyond saving."

Still, the grand doors sat before him, waiting. So, he pressed through.

The inside was dark. No lamps were illuminated, and everything was quiet.

"Leon? Riku? Anybody?"

Suddenly, a shout tore through the atmosphere. "Thunder!" With a crack of lightning, the lamps were lit, and Sora saw a crowd of people gathered.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Sora!"

The teen nearly had a heart attack. Once again, the keyblade appeared as he stood in a battle ready stance.

"Sowa?" Donald asked.

Sora laughed and relaxed. "Oh my god! Don't surprise me!" He held his chest as he breathed. "I love you guys!"

Donald and Goofy tackled the teen, smothering him in love. It was weird not seeing them for a few days. "You came back!"

"Gawrsh! Of course we did!"

"We'd never miss your birthday!"

"Aw, thanks guys!" The teen beamed.

Now that he had a minute, he could see all that was gathered. The whole town showed up! The restoration committee, the moogles, Huey, Duey, and Louie, and even the Gullwings. They were all there! Plus, King Mickey and his Queen had come, with Pluto, Chip, and Dale, and Master Yen Sid.

Yuna floated up in front of the boy. "We never got the chance to thank you for saving this world from the darkness. Without you, none of us would have been allowed to come home. So thank you!" The pixie swooped in and kissed him on the cheek.

"It was no problem!" Sora blushed with a wave.

Scrooge McDuck called over the party. "Are you lot gone to stand around and let this cake melt?"

Sora perked up. "Cake?!"

"Aye Lad! The first sea salt ice cream cake!"

Sora started salivating immediately.

The birthday song was sung, with Riku tacking the extra verse of 'you look like a monkey and you smell like one to' on the end. Sixteen candles were blown out and the cake was served.

Sora knelt next to his princess. "Here Kai! Have some cake! Sea salt ice cream is so good!"

The redhead opened her mouth ever so slightly, and Sora fed her a bite. Thankfully there wasn't too much of a mess. "Good, isn't it?"

He took a bite after her.

"Ah, so this is the young lady the king has told me so much about." A deep voice spoke behind Sora.

"Ah, Master Yen Sid." The teen stood and bowed. "I'm glad you could make it."

"A little known fact about me is that I never miss a chance to party." The sorcerer smirked.

Sora grinned back.

"Now, about Kairi," he began.

"Oh! Do you know how to help her?"

"Unfortunately, I do not."

Sora frowned.

"But, I know where you can find out."

"Where?!"

"The worlds hold the answer."

The teen slumped heavily. "You mean I have to go through another journey through the worlds?!"

"If you wish to recover Kairi's heart, that is the best option I can give you." The wizard grasped his shoulder affectionately. "But do not fear. The darkness has retreated for now. This journey should much easier than the one you just returned from."

Sora simpered, "alright then. I guess that's what I have to do."

"Presents!" yelled Yuffie.

Sora's previous state of disdain had disappeared. "There's presents?!"

"Of course! It's not a party without them!"

"You guys are too much. Seriously!"

"Well, if you don't want them, we don't have to give them to you." Yuffie held a wrapped present just out of his reach.

"...I mean, I didn't say I didn't want them..."

"I'm just messing!" Yuffie tossed him the box.

"That particular present is from the good fairies." Yen Sid stated.

"Ooh! Tell them thanks for me!"

"Maybe you will see them yourself."

Opening the box, he found a dark red shirt, and matching plaid pants. "Pajamas!" He said with excitement.

"Like your other clothes, these have special abilities."

"Magic pjs. Who'd've thunk."

"These will calm you, and help with your nightmares."

Sora was still, softly brushing his hands over the cloth. "You know about my nightmares?"

Yen Sid smiled softly. "I'd be surprised if you didn't have them. You've seen a lot. Two years of being always on edge, ready to attack at the slightest sound…"

Sora frowned.

"These are made to help you with that."

"They're really soft," the teen grinned.

Yen Sid looked to Riku. "There's a pair for you as well, I'm sure you'll want them."

The silver teen nodded in appreciation.

A moogle flew up to Sora and held a little black box out to him. "This is from us, Kupo."

"Aw, thanks Mog." Sora smiled at his one of his mentors. Inside the box was a ring, fitted with a large serenity crystal in the center, and surrounded by other gems and stones on the edge. It was too small for him. "Wow, this is really beautiful."

"It's for you're girlfriend, Kupo, when you ask her to marry you."

Sora snapped the box shut and blushed like a mad man. "Marry?! Who's taking about that? What?!" He laughed awkwardly and shoved the present into his pocket.

Riku was snickering ferociously. "Sora? Propose? That's hilarious!"

"Shut up, Riku!" Sora hissed.

"Should I tell them about how when you had the chance to give Kairi a Paopu fruit, you laughed it off and threw it away?"

"Riku, ixnay on the aopupay uitfray!"

"What's a paopu fruit?" Yuffie asked with a giggle.

Riku rested his hand on Sora's shoulder, reassuring. "Legend says if you share a paopu fruit with someone you really care about, your fates will become tied together forever."

Aerith folded her hands. "How romantic!"

Leon smirked. "Well, with what you've been through, there's no need for fruits. Your fates have already been entwined."

He had a point, to be sure. Sora brushed Kairi's hair away from her face, without a word.

The gullwing flew up and invaded his personal space. "We have a present for you!" Rikku sing-songed. The girls held hands, and the circle from their bodies glowed, then, with a flash of light, a charm shaped like a butterfly appeared in Yuna's hands. "Here, we want you to have this."

Sora took it with a trace of doubt on his face at its seemingly girlish appearance.

"It's a new keyblade, one of a celestial level. It will allow you new elemental summons."

"Elemental summons?"

"If you cast a spell by raising your weapon, and then follow the spell with the phrase, 'lend me your strength'. An aeon, a creature from the Inter-dimensional Rift, will come to your aid. There's one for Aero, Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, an aeon for the forgotten spell 'light', and one for the forbidden spell 'Darkness'."

"Uh…should I be even attempting that last one?"

"Anima is good. She just…has a lot of pain. She is tremendously strong and if you're willing to try to summon her. My only warning is to not cower from her, but prove you have a heart of light."

Sora scratched his chin. "This is great gift, and I'm actually really excited to try these summons out."

"Then why don't you?" Yuffie chirped.

The boy looked around to his friends, their faces full of excitement and interest. "Okay, I'll give it a shot!" He unclipped his Ultima weapon keychain, a wave of wistful sentiment and morosity hitting him. He had worked so hard for this keychain, but if Yuna insisted this new one was stronger, then it was what he needed. Besides, he could always use it again later. The blade reverted to the kingdom key for a moment, before he clipped the new chain on. Then with a golden glow, the blade materialized, growing to the length the Ultima had been. The base was gold, with blue bubbling glass swirling and crashing like waves. The tip fanned out like diamond knifes. In between each crystal twisted more gold and silver wrapping and twining like vines. Sora studied the shiny blade with awe and fear.

"Aren't I going to…ya know, break it? It's just glass and gold isn't that strong…"

"On the contrary," Paine finally spoke. "Glass is denser then steel, and that metal isn't gold. It's adamantite."

Sora scrunched up his nose, but ultimately shrugged, taking her word for it. He gripped the keyblade in his hand, preparing to cast. "Okay, so…what should I do?"

"I recommend Blizzard. It's a smaller summon, but don't count her out because of her size, she's very powerful."

Sora nodded once, and then raised the weapon over his head. "Blizzaga! Lend me your strength!"

A slight twirl of light shown from the Keyblade, as snowflakes began to fall.

Riku looked unimpressed.

Then, suddenly and out of nowhere, a huge ice crystal fell from the ceiling and crashed into the floor right by the fountain, shattering into an array of mountainous shards. The ghost of a woman appeared floating down, her body phasing through the ice. The beautiful face of a blue woman reflected in the facets before the ice exploded outward in a gust. The woman stood, barely clad in modest wrappings and tattoos. Her cobalt blue hair was twisted into long thick locks, tied with gold ribbons and crystal rings. On her face, a scar crawled over her cheekbone down her jaw. She tossed a blanket over to Sora.

The teen in question stared back in shock.

The summon looked around the room, quietly analyzing the situation.

"I see no danger. Why have you called me here?"

Sora scratched the back of his neck and came towards her. "Uh, well…I wanted to test out the weapon…I'm sorry to bring you here without…any purpose."

She looked around the room again, taking in the balloons and the gathered party. "What's the occasion?"

"It's my sixteenth birthday." He grinned.

"A party trick, is that what I am reduced to?"

A chill came over the room.

"N-no, ma'am. I received this keychain as a gift…I just wanted to—you see—…" He was at a loss for words. This benevolent being would kill him.

She held up a hand and he zipped his lip. She sauntered through the party, the air growing colder and colder. Sora draped the blanket over Kairi, the gesture not lost on the summon.

"What is your name, keyblade Master?"

"Oh…It's Sora…and I'm not a master. Not yet at least."

She looked aghast. "Not a master? And you were able to summon me? You're being modest." A hint of a smile graced her face.

"No, honestly! I mean…I'm pretty handy with the keyblade…I've done a lot of good in the worlds…"

The woman walked to him, ice forming on his clothes. She studied his face as he shivered. With a smile, the icy queen bowed and presented herself, "My name is Shiva, and I am at your service, Master Sora."

Unable to say anything else, and feeling extremely awkward he responded, "Uh…cool. Thanks…Want some cake? It's the first sea salt ice cream cake."

Obviously confused, the woman lifted her head, and squinted. "You sure are a strange one."

He chuckled, "I've definitely heard that before."

"While I appreciate the offer, I must go. But I shall take some of this…cake with me."

Riku hurriedly cut a slice and handed her the plate.

She nodded back in gratitude. "I look forward to seeing what you do, Keyblade wielder." Then, her body turned ghostly and vanished into little specters.

"That was…" Sora's gaze remained on the spot she had vanished as the room began to return to its normal temperature. "…Awesome."

The Gullwings giggled to each other.

"I have something," Cloud stated, dropping a parcel into the boy's arms. It was badly wrapped, like he had put the present in the middle of the paper, and gathered all the corners together and tied it with a bow. "You helped me vanquish the darkness inside of me. And I'm very grateful, even if I don't act like it."

The teen smiled brightly. "Aw, Cloud. Thanks man!"

Maybe Sora had spoken too soon. The gift looked like an open backpack, just with the straps and back and bottom. The back was patted and had a belt around the middle. "Wow-what is it?"

"I noticed you had trouble getting around with Kairi with her chair. So I made this."

"Okay, how does it work?" Sora asked, putting his arms through the straps. The seat of the chair faced his back. "Is it like…a baby seat? Oh wait! I think I know!" He lifted Kairi from her chair. The pack was set down, and Sora placed Kairi to sit against the cloth. He crouched, his back to her and slipped on the straps. A few buckles later and Kairi laid easily against his back, her arms resting on his shoulders and her legs on either side of his waist. He stood proudly, hands on his hips.

"You comfortable back there, Kai?"

She let out a positive sigh.

"Now nothing can stop me!" He cackled as he ran around the room. When he returned, he was panting a little bit more. "Except my own laziness, perhaps." With that he lowered Kairi back down into the wheelchair. "Thanks Cloud, that's going to be a great help."

The blonde smirked slightly.

"Here Sora, this is from us." Yuffie grinned, holding out the next present.

He unwrapped the present. "Oh boy! A rectangle!" He held up a smartphone.

Yuffie laughed. "No, you ding dong!" She took it from him and clicked a button on the bottom. "See, it's an mPhone. But it's also a music player, and a camera. And it has maps of all the worlds you've previously visited."

"It's got the same tech the Moogles use to project holograms on the different worlds, you're in the network kid." Cid provided, holding up his own phone.

"Ooo…" Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all parroted.

"And we didn't know what kind of music you liked, so we just put a bunch of different stuff on it for you to pick through." Yuffie added.

"King Louie's Oo-be-do, Thomas O'Malley and the Alley Cats…" Sora read through the list.

"This way you can keep in contact with us no matter where you are." Leon stated, giving a similar box to Riku.

"Elton John, Bing Crosby, Powerline, the Muses…"

"There's this also a compass and a weather checker on it." Yuffie added. "The moogles are constantly adding new stuff to it."

"Phil Collins, now that's good music." The brunette grinned at his friends. "This is great, thanks so much!"

Mickey tapped him on the shoulder. "We saved the best for last!"

Sora looked up from his music collection. "You mean this isn't the end?"

The King smiled proudly. "Donald and Goofy will be able to travel with you sometimes, but now that the Heartless are no longer a threat, they have their duties to catch up on. Without them, it'd be kind of difficult to use the Gummi Ship."

The teen nodded slowly. "I guess so."

"So that's why I decided to give you this," and he dropped something metal into Sora's open hand.

"A key? I have a keyblade though, it can open—WAIT!" And without anything else, he turned and ran outside, leaving the door open. He crashed into the railing, his eyes trained on the sky. "Yes!" He pumped his fist.

A gummi ship, painted black with red flames on the sides, floated over the Great Maw. "Is that for me?!" He shouted back into the room.

The king laughed at his antics. "It's all yours! You're going to need a way to get around, after all."

Sora ran to the king and grabbed him into a tight hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Aw gosh, you're welcome Sora. It's the least we could do for all you've done."

Donald quacked, "just try not to crash it!"

There was an audible shutter sound as the group looked over to Riku, who was holding up his phone. "Testing out the camera. If there's anything I've learned from these past two years, it's that memories can change. But it's always important to remember the friendships we make."

Sora sniffed. "Yeah, our strength comes from our friends."

"You're not mocking me, are you?" Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Never!" Sora looked offended. "I'm earnest! When we've lost it all, our homes, everything we've worked for…if we have friends, we are still wealthy and strong."

King Mickey patted him on the back, "Right you are! So why don't you guys get out there and invest in those friendships?"

"Yes sir!" The teens saluted.

"But I'm going to get another piece of cake first." Sora rubbed his stomach.

Riku pulled out his phone and scrolled through the pages. "According to the maps, the closest world is…Olympus Coliseum."

"That could be fun!" Mickey exclaimed. "A tournament would be a fun way to stretch those unused muscles from the last two weeks."

"You can talk to Sora about unused muscles." Riku teased.

"Well, some one has to take care of Kairi." He shrugged.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Your majesty," Donald asked, "can we go too?"

"Gosh guys, I'd love to. But maybe just you and Goofy should go. I've had enough gallivanting around for a lifetime."

"Oh boy! Competing in the coliseum for the king! How exciting!"

—

The ride was cramped. Every expert gummi ship builder knows that a ship should only have three seats. With five people, leg room was lacking.

"Donald! Quit putting your flippers in my face! I'm trying to drive!"

"I have a Charlie horse! I'm trying to stretch!"

"Well, can you stretch towards the ground?"

"Goofy's taking up all the space by the floor!"

"Goofy, can you tuck your legs in?"

"I have a Charlie horse too!"

Sora was quick to land, despite wanting to test drive a little more.

They disembarked in the Underworld, just at the bottom of the stairs. The coliseum was alight with action.

Riku looked around, noting the stalactites and the blue fire. He took out his phone and snapped a couple pictures.

"This isn't what I thought of when I read 'Olympus' on the map."

"This is the Underworld," Donald explained, "Olympus is upstairs!"

"Why do we always miss this landing point?" Sora wondered aloud.

Before they could turn to the stairs, a voice spoke.

"Well, well, well. Didn't think I'd see you chumps back here so soon."

Hades appeared in a pillar of fire and smoke.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy wielded their weapons.

"Hey, hey, relax kiddo," The god spoke. "I'm not here to fight. Let's leave the battles in the coliseum, m'kay?"

"Never had a problem with that before!" Sora accused.

"I'm not denying it," Hades shrugged, "but right now, I'm taking a little sabbatical."

Goofy scratched his head. "You're not the god of the dead anymore?"

"You misunderstand me, my canine friend. Y'see, after the last incident with Jerkules, the Goddesses of Fate stepped in and said that I can't lose my temper for the next hundred years. I get three strikes, but after that, I lose my role as Lord of the Dead."

"I thought you didn't like being Lord of the Dead," Sora questioned.

"I don't, no. But it beats the alternative."

"Which is?"

"Being mortalized, and with how old I am, I'd be dead."

Sora dissolved his blade. "That's rough man."

"What's a hundred years to a God? Ha, I'll be fine. Probably. The gods up there are tiptoeing around me, so they don't set me off. Because, if I go, someone up there has to take over, and let me tell ya, this job is _not_ a pleasure cruise."

There was a tense silence.

"Might I add that the gods decided who ever sets me off on purpose gets my job?"

The group stared at each other.

"My, what a lovely underworld you have here! So orderly! Almost makes a person look forward to dying! Have you done something with your hair?"

"Flattery will get you no where in life." Hades advised before spotting Riku. "Well, what do you know? The witch's little boy toy. I never thought I'd see you with porcupine boy, of all people. Actually, I didn't think I'd see you as yourself after we departed from Hollow Bastion. You were pretty seeped in the darkness." Hades came closer to examine him. "Boy, did that heartless do a number on you."

"Hey, lay off, will ya!?" Sora moved in between the two.

Hades then noticed Kairi, who was draped around Sora. "What's with the ginger? Did you bring her to me personally? Sorry, no discount eternal suffering for friends and family."

Riku sneered. "She's not dead, you reprobate. I thought you, of all people, would be able to tell."

"It was joke, kid. Laughter's a great cure for a dark stained heart."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now I get it. Love triangle over the girl without a heart. How tragic."

Sora growled and got ready to yell but Riku touched his shoulder and he bit his lip.

"Xemnas destroyed her heart. We're trying to find a way to revive it. I'm not asking for your help, but…"

Hades considered it for a moment. "Well, I hate him." He pointed to Sora. "But, I have nothing against you, Riko."

"Riku."

"Whatever. I suppose it wouldn't really be helping if I found something in my back room and decided to make it the prize for the next tournament and you just happened to win."

"That's mighty nice of you." Goofy hyucked.

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading rumors. And I'm not saying I have anything that can help you either. I'll see what I can find." He pointed finger guns. "But hey, this tournament's going to be a real rouser. Better sign up."

With a puff of smoke, he disappeared. "Ciao."

"What a dill weed." Riku frowned.

Sora crossed his arms, thinking. "Yeah, but wouldn't he have the answer? After all, what happens when a Princess dies?"

They both considered it, before another voice cut them off.

"Alright fellas, good hustle today. Getting' the rigor mortis out of the muscles. Auron, good form! You could learn a lot from him, Newbie!"

Phil was walking towards them with Auron and another young man in toe.

"Phil! Auron!" Sora greeted warmly.

"Hey kiddo! Back so soon? Not that I'm not happy to see you of course!"

Sora rested his hands on Kairi's legs. "Oh, you know how it is. The worlds are always in danger. What are you up to?"

"Hades is having another tournament, and I'm coaching some underworld heroes. Everyone knows if you train with me, you get the gold!"

"Except for the 38 times Sora lost to the Ice Titan last year!" Goofy interjected.

"The Ice Titan is a cheater and everybody knows it!" Phil defended.

"So why these two? I thought you were solely Hercules' trainer?"

Auron answered this time. "There's no demigods allowed in this tournament."

"Which is actually a good thing. Herc's been working upstairs to rebuild the coliseum before the next season. Between that and his dates with his girl, he barely has time to train." Phil shrugged. "Besides, I've never had the chance to train guys that are already dead."

Sora locked eyes with the stranger, a tall man with long, spiky black hair. The sword on his back looked a whole lot like Cloud's. "So then…who is this?"

"Oh! You don't know who this is? This guy? His name is only on several plaques and trophies upstairs!"

The stranger laughed. "You make me out to be some great champion."

"Well, you know, you were the first person to go up against Hercules. Whether or not you won that match, it's still historical."

The man shook his head then held his hand out to Sora. "Name's Zack Fair. Nice to meet you."

He took his hand. "Likewise. I'm Sora, and these are my friends Riku, Donald and Goofy. And this is Kairi, she…uh, she doesn't talk much."

"Huh, that's a warm hand shake you have there. I'm assuming you guys aren't from around here."

"If you mean the Underworld, no we aren't."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing down here?"

Auron spoke up. "This isn't exactly a vacation spot."

Riku answered. "We're here for Kairi." He rested a hand on her back. "We're trying to find a way to restore her heart. Hades says he's going to take a look in his storeroom and see if he can find something that will help."

"You sure you can trust him?" Phil asked.

"Isn't he…on some sort of leash?"

Zack laughed. "You could say that. Doesn't mean he's the nicest guy in the world."

"I d'know," Phil mused, scratching his chin. "I think it's one of his tricks. Better check with Herc before doing anything rash."

"I'll do just that," Sora assured. "Hercules will know if this is for real."

—

"It's totally for real."

Sora and company had ascended the stairs and met Hercules in the newly renovated lobby.

"I was actually there when the goddesses made the decision. It was…shocking. According my dad, Hades has been a hot head—"

"Pun intended?" Riku smirked. Sora elbowed him in the ribs.

"Uh—he's been a hothead since be was born. So, like, 15,000 years."

"So…this tournament…?"

"Really, I wouldn't worry about it. Hades wouldn't do anything that would make him mad if it didn't work."

"Like most of his plans," Sora stated.

"So, are you guys going to sign up?"

Sora shrugged. "What else? Hades said he might have something to help us with Kairi's situation." He adjusted Kairi on his back, having previously explained her predicament.

"Hmm," Hercules rubbed his chin. "That I don't know about. Just be careful."

Sora scoffed. "Don't you know who you're talking to?"

Donald muttered under his breath. "He knows exactly who he's talking to, that's why he's telling you to be careful."

Sora glared.

"Hey, while we're here…" Riku finally spoke up. "Do you think we should check out the keyhole?" I

"Oh right!" Sora punched his palm. "Hey Herc, remember last time I was here and there was the keyhole under the pedestal? Is it still there?"

With a simple flick of the wrist, Hercules slid the pedestal over, revealing a keyhole shaped indent in the floor. A long crack ran down the middle of it.

"Hmm, that's what we were afraid of," the boy stated.

"What's up?"

"Can you…just periodically check on this and make sure the Heartless don't come out of it?"

The demi-god frowned, a look of quiet understanding and resolve coming over his face. "They could come back?"

Riku answered, "Not if we can help it. That's why it's so important that we restore Kairi's heart."

Hercules crossed his arms, thinking. A pose not unlike Sora's thinking pose. "Why don't you guys go sign up? In the mean time, I'll go talk to the other God's and see if they know anything. Meg and I will meet you in the Underworld."

Sora smiled, "Thanks Herc, we really appreciate it."

—

When the group arrived back in the Underworld Entrance, Zack and Auron were waiting to sign up. Though, someone else was speaking with Panic, a man with long silver hair, and a sword even longer. Sora felt righteous anger flare up in his chest.

Sephiroth turned, ticket in hand, and watched them with a smirk on his face, like he knew something sinister.

"Better hurry, the spots are filling up quick." And with a swirl of black feathers, he vanished.

Phil, Zack, Sora, and Riku all spoke unanimously. " **Man, I hate that guy**." Then they looked at each other. " **Wait, you know him!?** "

Phil spoke up first. "He was always hanging around the coliseum like a bum. Always lurking, looking for someone or something. Gave me the creeps!"

"He's pure evil. He tormented our friend, Cloud, like, all the time. I've had to fight him twice and both times he nearly killed me. I spent most of the fight just dodging." Sora added.

"When I was evil," Riku began. "He would come to speak with Maleficent. She tried to get him to join her, but he was never interested. But he always mocked me, antagonizing the darkness in my heart. He said he looked forward to the day I was like him. It was…frustrating."

The group looked to Zack who had been quietly stewing and watching where Sephiroth had been.

"He killed me," was all he said.

There was a pregnant pause before Sora added, "What's up with guys with silver hair and ruining lives?"

Riku looked at him pointedly.

Sora looked right back, "Fight me."

His friend shrugged.

"Next!" called Panic. The group approached the minion, listening to the terms. "So, you can sign up solo or a team of two. But no more. Magic and summoning are allowed, but no drive." The demon looked pointedly at Sora.

"How many spots are left?" Asked Riku.

The demon looked at his clipboard. "Well, um, if there's six of you, and you all split into groups of two, then you could all enter."

Donald stepped forward, "We'll go first."

—

In the end, the three teams were Donald and Goofy, Zack and Auron, and Sora and Riku. The teams assembled in the stands and awaited the tournament to begin. As they sat, the audience of skeletons, souls, and various monsters began to fill in. Riku and Sora made sure to sit close to Kairi.

"I'm getting a very…Night on Bald Mountain vibe," Riku confessed. Sora nodded in agreement.

It wasn't too much longer that Hercules and Meg joined them in the stands. "Hey fellas!" Herc called admirably. "So, I talked to Zeus and he said—"

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Hades called from the stage. "Your attention please!"

Hercules whispered over, "I'll tell you later."

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming out here to watch the fight, all of our participants have worked really hard to get here and well…I'm excited. But enough schmaltz. I'm sure our combatants would like to hear what they're fighting for!" Hades summoned a ticket in his hand. "I have, here in my hand, a pass. A ticket right out of the Underworld. Yes, ladies and gentleman, this is a chance to live again."

Zack and Aaron both startled and looked at each other, and then looked over to Sephiroth who stood in the back of the stands.

Zack leaned closer to talk with the group, "Alright, it doesn't matter who wins, but we have to make sure it isn't Sephiroth. I know if he wins, he'll go for Cloud, and I know he won't be expecting him."

Both teens nodded. "We got you covered. If it comes down to us in the final round, we'll forfeit."

The older man smiled, "That's awful decent of you fellas. But—…"

"Oh! My my, where is my brain today?" Hades blazoned. "I almost forgot about the _other_ first prize!" Another puff and a pink crystal, about the size of a pinky, appeared in his hand. "It may not look like much, but this my friends is a genuine shard from a Princess's heart. The purest of hearts, devoid of all darkness. Very valuable, and to some of you, very tasty."

Sora nearly jumped to his feet before Riku dragged him back down sit.

"Alright! All combatants to the holding room! Let's get this party started!" Donald and Goofy looked between the two groups, torn beyond compare, but of course, the worlds were the most important.

The preliminaries were pretty simple. Sora and Riku faced a man named Memnon, a king from centuries ago. He fought well, but…it was plain to see that he had died young and didn't live a life of fighting.

Auron and Zack went up against Fear and Terror, the sons of Ares. Though extremely powerful and strong, the Gods were extremely dimwitted. The match didn't last very long.

Unfortunately, Donald and Goofy went up against Sephiroth right off the bat. Hades called the match nearly right away, before the man slaughtered Donald. "I would definitely lose my temper if those two joined the underworld early!" The god had declared.

After the first round, as Donald was gluing some feathers back in place, Sora chuckled and said, "I thought you'd let Sephiroth kill you. If you set off Hades, then you'd be Lord of the dead."

"That's not funny!" The duck quacked back.

And so the two remaining groups fought, climbing the brackets and facing bigger and badder monsters.

During the eighth seed, while Auron and Zack fought a Gorgon, Hades poofed into the stands, and sat next to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. "Hey, kiddos! Great stuff out there! Nice footwork."

Sora nearly leapt on the god. "Is this for real?!"

Hades held up his hands in surrender. "Look kid, I don't know what kind of pills you've been popping—…"

"The heart Hades, is it really a Princess's heart?" Riku pressed.

Hades looked offended. "Have I ever lied to you?"

" **Yes**." The assembled crowd answered.

"Alrightalrightalright, so I may have told little white lies in the past, but this is the truth. Okay, use your heads. There has to be seven Princesses of Light at all times, right? Or else Kingdom Hearts can't be formed. Yes, I know all about it, I'm centuries old, you don't think I do? So, seven princesses, right from the beginning of time. Obviously, by our little red-headed friend here, they aren't immortal. What happens when one dies? Body rots. But the heart…the heart stays." He took the shard from his robe and rolled it between his fingers. "This heart is old; I want to say about a hundred years old. Used to belong to a Princess Eilonwy. Over time, it's worn down and turned to dust."

"Do you have anymore?"

"Sorry kid, this is it. It was weird that I even got it in the first place. Except her entire world just died. It was nuts, we were having a field day here."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Kid, I have no idea. You asked if I had something, this is the closest I got. Now if you want it, ya gotta win the tournament. Capiche?"

"Alright, well…it's better then nothing."

"Good, because you two are up next."

The snake woman sprawled across the arena. Zack blew kisses into the stands while Auron stood unfazed.

As Pain and Panic helped the monster to her feet er—tail, Sora and Riku entered the arena. As they passed, Zack clapped Sora on the shoulder. "You beat this guy, and all that's left is us or Sephiroth in the final match."

Sora gave a thumbs up.

The teens entered the arena, expecting their opponent to be out on the floor, but there was nothing.

"Laaaadies and gentleman! Let's give a big underdone welcome to our semi finalists, Sora and Riku!"

The crowd cheered, but it was half-hearted.

"And their competitor…the reigning champion for 8,000 years! You all know him; some of you call him daddy. Typhon! The father of all monsters!"

The ground shook violently, making the boys fall to their knees.

"Oh no…" Riku lamented.

A hand rose from the space between the stands and the arena. His pinky was the size of Sora. Another hand followed it and clasped the edge. A head rose slowly until his shoulders where showing. His body looked to be made of stone, and his eyes shone with white fire.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"Is this how we die?"

"It just might be."

"I just want to let you know, I love you."

"Don't make it gay, Riku."

Typhon inhaled deeply, his shoulders heaving.

"Brace yourself!"

The boys impaled their weapons into the stone as the intense winds swept over them.

"You need to summon!" Riku called.

"What?!"

"I SAID—YOU NEED TO SUMMON!"

"WHICH ONE?!"

"I DON'T FRIGGIN KNOW! JUST PICK ONE!"

Out of breath, Typhon paused slightly, and then began to inhale again.

Sora to the opportunity to dislodge his weapon and point it into the air. "Darkness! Lend me your strength!"

An orb, not unlike the one that swallowed the Destiny Islands appeared in the air. A shadow appeared under Sora's feet and he became rooted in place.

Typhon exhaled again, and Riku clung to his sword. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'M SUMMONING! LIKE YOU SUGGESTED!"

"WHY ISN'T IT COMING!?"

"SHE'S HESITATING!"

Typhon once again ran out of breath.

"Get behind me!" Sora ordered.

Riku ran over and dug his sword in once again.

Typhon inhaled.

Sora closed his eyes and whispered, "Anima, I will share your pain."

Suddenly, an anchor fell through the orb and sunk into the ground, creating a black pool. Flames spit out from it and the chain began to rise. Other chains shot out, anchoring to the edges of the arena.

Typhon halted his movement.

"Oh, you've done it now." Riku muttered.

The anchor peeked and hooked around the neck of a ghastly creature. Spikes grew from its head while gauze wrapped around its face. Fangs grew up and down and jutted from the mouth. Its boney hands were trapped against its body with more chains. A spiked shell crushed in on both sides. It shrieked in agony and sent Sora to his knees. She cried tears of blood.

Sora regained his stance, though his body trembled. "Anima! Share your pain with Typhon!"

The aeon seized up, and a heavy feeling carried over everyone present until it was almost unbearable, then with a flash from Anima's bleeding eye, the sudden pressure collapsed and crushed upon the monster's skull.

Typhon screamed in pain, letting go of the ledge and stumbled back into the side of the underdone. The cave shook with tremors.

The words just came to him. "Anima! Send him to Oblivion!"

All at once, the black shadow spread over everything and everyone sank into, what appeared to be, Oblivion. Typhon in his mass and terrorizing form could be seen from head to toe. In this dark and dismal dimension, Anima's bottom half resided. It was curled up; its hands crossed against its chest, much like the top half. It unraveled, like an insect. Its rotting face coming into view, and its eyeless sockets seeking out their target. In another painful scream, it wretched its hands free of the chains binding and raised its sharp, razor-like claws. They darted out, lighting quick and repetitively chipped away at the stone on Typhon's chest.

Sora had to cover his eyes and look away when things started to ooze from the cavity. Anima ripped into his chest and removed the monster's heart.

The crowd was shouting a mix of protest and excitement.

Finally, the dark realm around them culminated to one congruent point in the middle of his chest.

The shockwave that followed tore the very fabric of his being from Typhon's body and reduced him to a pile of rocks. Everyone returned to the surface, shock and awe apparent through the arena.

Sora moved slowly over to Anima and rested his forehead on the beast's cold body. "Thank you, Anima; we couldn't have done it without you."

The beast roared again, but did not inflict pain on him. Then, like Shiva, his body turned ghostly and was dismissed with Pyreflies.

The boys were the only ones remaining on the stage.

Riku pulled his keyblade out of the stone and dismissed it. Tiredly, he clapped Sora on the shoulder and nodded with a smirk. Then he deadpanned, "Never do that again."

"Oh no worries. That was…whoo. That was a trip." Sora rolled his shoulders, but came to find that all the pain inflicted by Anima was gone.

Hades poofed in front of them. "What was that?" He asked, a bite to his words.

"Anima. Rules said summons were allowed."

Hades flared his nose and his hair got a little bit bigger. "I know the rules. You weren't supposed to beat him!"

Riku shrugged. "Too late."

The god opened his mouth to scream, but the clearing of a throat made him stop. The goddesses of fate were watching from the stands, eating popcorn.

Hades feigned relaxation. "Ok, you two have truly proved yourselves worthy advisories of my monsters. Good job. I salute you." He leaned in closer and added, "ya cheaters."

Sora grinned. "Good chance we're going to get that crystal now, huh?"

"Uh uh uh," Hades wagged his finger. "There's still the final round. And you don't know who your opponent, or opponents are going to be." He gestured to the gate where Auron and Zack and Sephiroth waited.

"It's going to be Auron and Zack," Sora stated confidently.

The three competitors came out to the stage, Sephiroth pulled his sword from his sheath and pointed it at Zack. In return, Zack just glared him down, his hands opening and closing into fists. Auron stood nearby, expression unreadable behind his collar.

"Whatever he says, you ignore it. Don't let him use the past against you." Auron advised.

Zack nodded in affirmation.

"Hmph," Sephiroth chuckled, "And who are you supposed to be? His conscience?"

Auron said nothing.

Hades spoke from the stands, a soda in his hand. "Alright, hate to break up this…lovely reunion, but I need to set some…guidelines." His rolled his empty hand. "So, you're all dead. No 'to the death' rules are going to work. Unfortunately. So, what I'm going to suggest instead, is…"

A heavy, black fog came over the arena and the three fighters staggered for a moment. "Just a little mortal curse, it'll wear off eventually. Last person standing claims the win."

Zack withdrew his sword while Auron freed his arm and threw his sleeve off his shoulder.

A gong clanged, and the match began.

Sephiroth was a machine. He was made to fight and it was all that he knew. Every swing of his blade was precise and calculating. While the crowd hooted and hollered, Sora sat impatiently, biting his fingernails.

But Auron and Zack were both experienced fighters, and this fight was showing the years of struggle they had faced. They worked in tandem, matching swings and footwork, like a choreographed dance.

"You weren't able to stop me before, why do you think you'll be able to stop me this time?" Sephiroth mocked. Their swords clashed in blue sparks.

"Because I'm not alone." Zack flipped backwards and perched on the edge of the ring. "I've never been alone." He launched himself at the Soldier. "But it wasn't until I died that I realized it!"

Sephiroth naturally blocked the hit easily, but it took his eyes off of Auron who swooped in from behind and landed a hit that would have killed a man.

But for a demon like Sephiroth, it was only a minor inconvenience. Every swipe and hit moved so lightning fast, Sora could only wish to move half the speed.

"What a pity," Sephiroth taunted. "Having to rely on other people for your strength?"

Zack faltered, snarling, "You prey off the misery of Cloud! How is that any different?!"

"Keep ya head in the game, kid!" Phil screamed from the stands.

"Cloud's misery isn't the only one I feed off of." Sephiroth continued to badger.

Zack held out his sword to brace against the attack.

"I get pleasure from Tifa, the villager you let down."

"You let her down! You turned on us!"

His next slice was hasty and his grace began to fade.

"And every time I pay Cloud a visit, there's…a pretty brunette that gives off the most delicious negative emotions. I think once I win this tournament, I'll go after her first. You wouldn't mind being reunited with her, would you?"

"YOU SON OF A B—"

His stance was loose. He held his sword too tight to his body. Phil could come up with a hundred reasons why Zack lost that battle of will, but in truth, Zack was in perfect form.

Had Auron not taken the step forward, Zack would have lost the match as well.

"AURON!" Sora screamed from the stands, traumatized to see his friend with a sword imbedded in his chest.

The monk stood squared, his feet firmly in the dirt, his dark eyes portrayed no pain. No blood fell, for no blood remained.

"Foolish old man," Sephiroth scoffed. "Your sacrifice is in vain."

"A sacrifice to protect a friend is never in vain."

"Is that how you sleep at night?"

Auron said nothing.

"You seemed to be so much more upset about Jecht's sacrifice then your own."

Auron remained passive.

Sephiroth's eyebrow twitched as he twisted the blade. "So tell me, oh great guardian, how great is your sacrifice when you never actually protect anyone?"

While he antagonized Auron, the soldier didn't fail to notice Zack slipping behind him. When the younger man moved to strike, Sephiroth went to pull his sword from Auron's chest, but the older man held onto the blade, forbidding movement.

Sephiroth looked in horror as the buster sword fell, cutting him down.

The fog of the curse lifted with a clang of a gong. Auron removed the sword from his chest on his own.

Sephiroth remained on his knees, gazing on the ground.

"You okay?" Zack asked his companion.

"I'm fine. Wouldn't be the first time I was impaled." Auron smirked dryly.

Sephiroth rose to his feet and smiled at the two fighters. "This won't be the last time Hades offers a prize like this, and you can't keep winning."

Zack opened his mouth to retort, but Auron beat him to it. "Darkness should remain where it belongs, in the depths of hell."

"I will," Sephiroth turned his back, "never be a memory." In a flurry of feathers, the man disappeared back into darkness.

Zack held out his hand and Auron clasped it, assured. "Why did you step forward? You had the chance to finish him off, but instead…"

"This was your story. And now it has a proper ending."

Zack chuckled and shook his head. "As long as Cloud lives, my story will go on."

"That must be nice."

Sora and Riku hurried into the holding room and out to the stage. "That was crazy! You were like whoosh! And he was like zing! And you were like ting ting! Man! I've never seen a fight so…well; Cloud facing Sephiroth was also really intense. But still…are you okay, Auron?"

"Dead. Same as ever."

"Yeah, but didn't it hurt?"

"There's a great deal of pain that comes with humility."

Sora rolled his eyes, "stop trying to be wise and just answer the damn question."

"Yes, it hurt a lot."

Sora chuckled. "Well, then I guess you guys really do deserve first prize. We'll forfeit as long as you guys decide to give us the crystal."

"Sounds fine to me," Zack agreed. "I don't have a need for it."

"Neither do I."

"Then it's settled." Sora clapped.

"Dost my ears deceive me?" Hades poofed on the stage. "A forfeit?"

"Yeah, I mean, Riku and I are still alive."

"Oh, I get it. You think you get both if you win first prize. I'm afraid you weren't listening very closely." Hades clasped his hands behind his back and strolled passed the teams. "I said 'other' prize. This is a one or the other type of deal."

Sora froze, unable to processes anything else.

"Oh, that's clever." Riku assessed. "You really are the devil."

"Hey, what can I say? Ruining people's day is in my job description." He shrugged. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to fight?"

"I guess…we don't have a choice."

Riku nodded, materializing his keyblade.

Though he agreed, Sora didn't summon his. Instead, he looked to Zack and Auron, who both had a hand on the hilt of their swords.

The gong clanked, signaling the beginning of the round.

No one moved. Both teams waiting to the other to attack.

"I can't do this." Sora shook his head.

"But what about Kairi's heart?"

"There has to be other hearts out there. But this…I can't take away the chance for someone to live again." Sora shook his head. "I forfeit. For real this time."

Auron and Zack looked at each other, and then reached out for Sora. Each man put a hand on his shoulder and spared a smile for him.

Hades appeared again, hands on his hips. "I really shouldn't be surprised. I knew the kid was going to be conflicted. Alright, here, two tickets out of the underworld."

The winners responded, in unison, " **we'll take the heart**."

Hades shrugged. "Well, it's no skin off my nose." And he handed the pink crystal over.

In turn, Zack handed it over to Sora, who was sniffling like a child.

"Come on, kid. Wipe your face. The worlds need you."

"B-b-b-but! What about you guys?"

"We lived our lives. Even if they were interrupted before we had a chance to do what we wanted, it doesn't matter anymore. No one is waiting for us up there." Auron explained.

"Besides," Zack added. "The worlds' safety is much more important. Go on, Sora. Save the worlds."

Sora studied the crystal. It didn't emit any light, and it was cold in his palm. But if it was the key to saving Kairi, he would trust in his friends' decision. He stuck it in his pocket. "I'll do my best."

Back in Hollow Bastion, night had already fallen. King Mickey waited with Merlin for his court to return, and with tearful goodbyes, they set off back for Disney Castle, with a promise to visit again soon.

Sora dragged his tired body and Kairi back to their room and laid her down gently on the mattress. Her eyes closed instantly.

Riku shucked off his shoes and curled up on the window seat. "G'night. That was one heck of a day."

"Yeah, crazy. Night."

Sora changed into his new pajamas and laid down. He tossed and turned, but he couldn't get comfortable. The whole time, he couldn't help but feel like he cheated his friends out of something in the Underdrome. He held the gem up in the moonlight, and examined it. Nothing looked special about it.

He rested it on Kairi's chest, hoping that maybe she'd absorb it and awaken, at least a little more conscious then before. But alas, nothing.

"This can't be easy, can it?" He whispered, to no one in particular. And so, setting the gem on the night stand, he got up and slipped his shoes back on. Maybe a peaceful walk would calm his mind.

Not even crickets chirped. The night was still and calm. He walked through the areas he had only fought in before. Shadows moved in the moonlight, but he wasn't afraid. Nothing brought him fear.

Until he heard a scratching noise. It was coming from the lift right next to the Great Crest. The giant platform was held in place by a crane, and had a light shining on it.

Curious, Sora carefully went over, and was surprised to find Cloud, hard at work.

The kid went and sat on the ledge, his feet dangling. "Didn't you get the memo? You were supposed to clock out like three hours ago." He teased.

Startled, Cloud looked up with his eerily blue eyes. "Didn't you get the memo? You shouldn't sneak up on people with trowels."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question."

Sora laid back, his head cradled in his hands. "Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." The man went back to his work. "This platform fell when the darkness abandoned the castle. The base was fine, but the mosaic just kind of shattered and fell apart."

Sora observed the now, almost complete wolf head that sprawled out over the platform.

"I'm no artist, but I wanted to finish it."

"It looks really cool."

"Thanks."

The two spiky haired fighters fell into an awkward sort of silence, as Cloud's trowel scratched against the tile.

"We went to Olympus Coliseum."

"So I heard."

"We participated in a tournament in the Underworld."

Cloud hummed.

"…Zack says hi."

Cloud's trowel clattered on the title. Sora looked up to meet his eyes, blown wide. Then he smiled, ever so slightly, going back to work. "What did I tell you about scaring someone with a trowel?"

"Then you aren't going to like the next thing I have to say."

Cloud looked up, patient.

"Sephiroth was there, too."

The man shrugged. "At least I know he's dead."

"But the thing is…" Sora scratched the back of his head, a nervous tick. "Hades made the prize of the tournament a ticket to live again."

"Well, did he win?"

Sora smirked. "Nope, Zack and Auron dominated."

"Good."

"But, what I'm trying to say is that there might be another tournament someday with the same prize."

"Ah."

"So…just so you know…"

"I'll never be free of Sephiroth." He announced. "I've known this. He is my punishment. And I'll just have to deal with it."

"I wouldn't say you won't _ever_ be free…"

"It's alright, Sora. You don't have to try to make me feel better."

The boy sat up and pursed his lips. "But Zack is fighting him off."

"But someday I will go to the Underworld too."

"And then you'll fight with Zack."

Cloud tossed his trowel in his bucket and glanced at the keyblade wielder. "And what a day that will be."

Sora smiled.

I know I haven't really said anything about this story yet, but this is my baby. I've wanted to write this story for years, and I finally got around to getting it out. Even if no one else reads it, I love it.

Also, I know there's a lot of inaccurate to Final Fantasy references in here, but I figure in Kingdom Hearts their backgrounds are open to interpretation. And besides, have you guys seen that clip in the credits in Birth By Sleep? There's no way Zack _wasn't_ killed by Sephiroth.

But yeah, hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Waltz of the Damned

So, I think this is going to take place INSTEAD of DDD, instead of before it. I mean, that's a lot of world traveling for two kids. Although, spoilers, this story doesn't really touch on Xehanort at all.

Also, it's not clear if Kairi is related to Ansem the Wise (there's clues to suggest otherwise) but in my canon, she is. I've had this head canon since I was like—12? (I'm 21 now) so it's too late to think otherwise.

Kingdom Hearts was the first Fandom I was in, and for 4 years of my life, I was **obsessed** with it. Now that I own ALLL the games on PS4 (and you better believe I had those suckers on pre-order) the love of the worlds is coming back to me.

—

Sora wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Kinda rusty." Riku admonished, rolling his shoulder.

"What? Did you get lazy after getting to sleep on that window seat?"

They were out in the courtyard, enjoying the flowers and architecture as they sparred.

"Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?"

Sora lowered his sword. "What does that mean?"

Riku laughed, "heck if I know!"

A third voice spoke, "it's because the pot is seeing it's reflection in the kettle. It's from a poem." Kairi was coming out of the castle with three glasses of pop and some cookies on a tray. "You two settled your argument yet? What was it over? Who found the most shards for my heart?"

"We solved that _hours_ ago, Kai." Sora said with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, I won."

"No you didn't! I did!"

"Boys!" Kairi nearly slammed down the tray on the nearby bench, a mock expression of authority gracing her face. Then she smiled. "It doesn't matter who did what. All that matters is that we're all here, together again. For good."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed, sitting down and shoving a cookie in his mouth. "And all is right with the worlds." He mumbled, crumbs flying out of his lips.

Kairi hugged him around the middle, and rested her head against his shoulder. "Thanks for that."

The sound of an explosion broke them up.

"What was that?"

Riku looked around hectically. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" As he turned, the world slowed down. He moved through honey, his clothes changing all the while. First a black coat fell in place over his shoulders, and then, as he turned around, Ansem's face appeared over his own.

"Riku!"

He smirked, and then faded into darkness.

Sora went to chase after, but Kairi's arms began to slip down his form and he reached out and grabbed her just in time. Her eyes clouded over, dark and lifeless.

"Kairi!" He cradled her, reality starting to take root. "Wait, this is right…Kairi's only…"

A ribbon of darkness seem to pass over her as her clothes and hair turned black. She began to turn to ice.

"What…?"

Another explosion rocked the sky.

—

Sora blinked awake, the thunder loud and rattling the windows. He sat up, his heart pounding in his chest. There was no way he was going back to sleep after that. He glanced over to Riku, who remained curled up on the window seat, in the same spot he had been when they returned from Olympus.

Then he looked next to him, to Kairi. Her eyes were open. Dark and lifeless, just as they had been in his nightmare.

She had always been a light sleeper. He remembered from all the sleepovers they had together at the island. Always awake at the crack of dawn, or when Riku would snore too loud. It seemed that even though she lost her heart, that was still a trait that remained.

Sora screwed up his lips and leaned over her, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'll get you back, Kai. I promise." And he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Riku, who had also been awaked by the thunder, had been a good friend and pretended to be asleep.

—

When you're jumping from world to world, never in the same place for long, there's a few things you learn. Like how to get a full, nutritious breakfast from a vending machine.

Today was not one of those days.

"How many eggs are you going to eat?" Leon asked, the carton half empty next to him on the counter.

"I could probably have one more," Riku confessed. "I filled up on toast."

"Not me, I could probably finish the carton on my own."

"Well, I have to eat breakfast too, you know. Big day today."

Sora swallowed the food in his cheeks. "Oh? What's on the agenda, Leon?"

"Today we begin restoration on the Grand Hall. And there's a whole storage room in the basement with stuff that used to be up there when Ansem the Wise ruled. We think the Xehanort just moved it down there when he took over."

"At least he didn't destroy it." Riku amended, standing to take care of his plate.

"What's down there?"

"Not sure exactly. Probably the paintings of Ansem and his family."

"I didn't know he had a family." Sora was impressed.

Leon looked at him blankly. "Are you serious?"

"What, am I missing something?"

"Uh, yeah. Kairi is Ansem's granddaughter. Why else do you think she's a Princess?"

Sora's fork clattered on his plate. "But—But—He never says anything about it in any of his notes."

"Because they are reports. He mentions her as a resident to protect her from whoever read them. Not that it mattered, Maleficent still found her."

"But…Alice isn't a Princess!"

Leon nodded. "She actually is, but Cinderella and Belle aren't. Royalty has nothing to do with it, but Kairi just happens to be royalty."

"Wait, Alice is a Princess?"

"Duchess, actually. Belle and Aerith got some short biographies written up on the girls, based on what they shared during their time here."

"Wow, okay…now I feel weird."

Riku smirked, "because you might someday be Ansem's grandson-in-law?"

"Ugh, stop!"

"That'll make you a prince!"

Sora scoffed, "excuse you, I _am_ a prince."

"If you mean you're a royal pain in the ass, then yes, you are a prince."

Leon snickered quietly in the background.

Riku returned to the table. "So, what are our plans for the day?"

"Onto another world, I suppose. We kind of have a time limit."

He pulled out his phone. "Okay, where to? There's a couple nearby."

Sora snagged the device out of his hand. "You picked the world yesterday, so I get to pick today's world."

"I don't know if 'picked' is the right word. Considering I figured out the closest one."

"A gummi ship can travel to a lot of worlds in just one day. Next time you can pick whatever one you want." He smirked.

"Okay, deal."

Sora glanced back down at the phone and studied the map. He smiled, "I know just the world."

—

It was raining. The fearsome castle loomed over head as they disembarked in a courtyard. "Ah, just as dark and foreboding as I remember."

Riku stared at the gargoyles and dead vines and shook his head. "There's no way there's a heart around here."

"Um, hello? We found the first heart in the _Underworld_. You never know what we'll find."

A horse whinnied.

"Oh hey! Horse!" Sora pointed, approaching the front doors to the castle.

Riku rolled his eyes, "nice observation."

Sora stuck his tongue out and reached for the handle of the door. Before he touched it, however, it swung open and hit Riku in the face.

Belle nearly ran into him, as she exited in a hurry. "Oh Sora! Kairi!"

"Belle? Is everything alright?"

"My father is sick! I have to go to him!"

He stepped aside, gesturing with his hands. "Then we won't keep you. Hope he feels better."

She smiled and took his hand. "Goodbye, my dear friend." Then she hurried over to her horse, mounted it, and took off down the bridge and passed the enchanted gate.

Riku approached him, his eyes blown wide with horror. He didn't even notice his nose was bleeding.

"Dude, you're bleeding everywhere."

"Was that Belle?"

"Yeah?"

Riku looked back at the foreboding tower. "Then that means…this castle belongs to—" Before he could finish his sentence, a tormented roar shook the landscape and rattled in Riku's chest. He shook his head. "I'm out. You handle this on your own. I'll go help Leon and the gang."

"Oh the Beast is harmless. Unless you're a heartless, then he kicks ass."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

"If you're afraid of him recognizing you from Hollow Bastion, I don't think he will. You look a lot different from then."

"Oh, that's not what I'm afraid of. Give me the keys."

"Then what _are_ you afraid of?"

"Give me the keys."

"What are you afraid of?"

Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Belle was the first Princess _I_ kidnapped."

Sora shrugged. "And?"

"And…I might have taunted the Beast while I was doing it."

"So? You were possessed by Ansem at the time. If anyone understands loosing themselves to darkness, it's the Beast."

"But um…I wasn't exactly _possessed_ at the time."

"Riku…"

"Now will you give me the keys?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on!"

"Belle's safe and was unharmed, there's no reason for him to be mad at you. Come on, let's go." And he headed inside the castle.

"Now I know how Donald and Goofy felt." Riku muttered.

Inside, Sora shivered and pulled Kairi a little closer. The dreary castle lost all of it's once slight charm and warmth. "Hello? Beast?" He called. There was no answer. "Yo! Lumeire! Cogsworth!"

"Hang on, Child! It takes a moment to get down the stairs!" Mrs. Potts called from the steps. "I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. The master's in a most foul mood."

"I'm out of here." Riku declared, turning on his heel.

Sora snagged him by the collar. "Does it have to do with Belle and her father?"

"I'm afraid so." She seemed to consider it for a moment. "Maybe you've come at just the right time."

Finally, Lumeire and Cogsworth appeared. "Ah! The young master! And company!" Cogsworth looked nervous. "What a…pleasant surprise."

"Anything we can do?" Sora asked, diplomatic as usual.

Lumiere scratched his head. "Well, I suppose you could try talking to the master. He's not listening to us. He's just…so _sad_."

"Sad? Just because Belle left for a little bit? She'll be back."

"Oh but tonight was the night." Mrs. Potts clarified. "The night he was going to break the spell."

"Oh…that is a bummer."

"Who are these people, Sora?" Lumeire butted in.

"Oh yeah! This is Riku, former Prince of Darkness."

"Sup."

"And this lovely lady is Kairi. Like Belle, she's one of the Princesses of Light."

"Belle's a princess?" Cogsworth asked.

Riku explained, "It means she's someone who has no darkness in their heart."

"Oh…I see?" He didn't.

"Well then, lets get you settled in! After all, you are our guests!" Mrs. Potts sang.

"That's right! Our guests! Be…our…guest-!" Lumiere began, but Cogsworth shut him up with a slap to the head.

"No singing! Now is not the time!"

So they set Kairi up in the Parlor, blanket draped over her lap and Mrs. Potts to watch over her.

Lumeire smiled at the group. "We will prepare the guest rooms at once."

"But in the mean time," added the clock, "Would you please talk to the Master? You were able to bring him out of his anger, when that stranger tormented him…"

"I'll do my best." Sora smiled. "Cmon Riku."

"Oh no no no." Riku responded. "I will talk to him later, when he's not so…down."

Sora shook his head. "Too bad, you're coming with me."

Riku sneered, knowing there was no point in arguing with him. "If I die, at least it will be awesome."

The boys followed Cogsworth up the never ending stairs to the West Wing. Riku constantly snapped photos as he walked, taking in the architecture and decor.

The hall was swept up and cleared of debris and cobwebs, but it was still dark and gloomy. Riku got chills.

Cogsworth knocked. "Master, you have guests. Master Sora and his friend are here to visit."

"Tell them to go away," was the quiet reply.

"You heard the man-er, beast," Riku whispered. "We should come back later."

Sora ignored him, "it's urgent. Beast, I need to talk to you."

After a low hum, the Beast replied, "Come in."

The once formidable creature, with the gait of a mountain and the disposition of a volcano, was reduced to a weeping willow. The Beast hunched over, looking down from his balcony. The weight of depression resting on his shoulder.

"Aw, Beast…"

He growled, "Why are you here?"

Sora hadn't thought of how he was going to open up the conversation, he just hoped that Beast would be willing to talk. "Ah, well…you see…"

Beast huffed.

Sora decided to be honest, but diplomatic. "We came to talk to Belle."

There was a long pause, "you won't find her here."

"Then we'll wait until she comes back."

"She won't come back."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Man, you have the self confidence of a rock. Honestly, Belle really likes you, so you just have to believe that she'll be back soon. It's going to be fine."

Without ever turning around, he replied, "You don't know anything."

Sora wouldn't take the insult sitting down and snarked back, "I may not know _everything_ , but I know a few things about love!"

Riku grasped his shoulder, calming him down. Then, wordlessly, the baton was passed. Timidly, Riku approached the Beast. "Hey, uh…you might not remember me."

Oh, the Beast remembered him. Fire ignited in his eyes as he glared at him.

Riku held up his hands in defense. Maybe anger was a good thing though, anything to get him out of his funk.

But the Beast did not respond more than flaring his nostrils. He wilted more, becoming resigned. "I suppose you're here to turn me into a Heartless. Well, get on with it. I don't need my heart anyway."

The boys looked at each other in dismay.

Riku continued, touching the Beast's furry arm. "I'm here to apologize, your majesty." He threw in the title as an afterthought. "When you saw me last, I was not the person I am now. I was overcome with darkness, and possessed by true evil. My ego and anger overwhelmed me and drove me to do bad things, though at the time, I assumed I was in the right." Riku looked to the ground. "I stole Belle to help my best friend recover her heart from Kingdom Hearts. But instead, I just drove her and Sora, my other best friend, away from me."

The beast said nothing, but stood as a captive audience.

"So, you see. Sora and I have come together this time. Kairi, who is a Princess like Belle, has had her heart destroyed. Not just stolen, but completely shattered. We're trying to find a way to help her, somehow, though the chances seem impossible." He spared a smile, "you know all about the impossible, since you traveled all the way to Hollow Bastion on your own just to save Belle. We had hoped…that you or her would have the answer to our problem."

A long time passed with no answer, finally, the Beast replied. "I can't help you. Sorry."

Sora grit his teeth in frustration. But Riku simply shrugged. He grabbed him by the shoulder. "Let's go Sora, it's obvious that the Beast has given up on everything." And he steered him powerfully out of the room.

Once in the hall, Sora sighed. "Please tell me we're only changing tactics."

"Oh of course, there's no way I'm giving up on that sad sack. I'm going to go out and see if I can find Belle. You say here with Kairi and the Beast. Just, chat with him and see if you can get a reaction."

Sora agreed, then snidely remarked, "Why did I get the hard job?"

Riku chuckled and patted him on the back. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful, there's wolves in those woods."

Riku looked at him blankly. "I spent a year in the realm of Darkness. I can handle a couple of mean doggos."

Sora snickered, "whatever you say. Just don't get lost."

"My sense of direction is impeccable."

—

Riku was lost.

In the dark winter woods, everything looked the same. Just barren trees and slushy snow. Sora was right about the wolves though, he could hear howling in the distance. As long as he kept running, maybe he'd never encounter them.

It was when he approached a tall tree that a stroke of genius happened upon him. He'd be able to get a vantage point. He climbed the branches as high as he could go, being nearly an expert since he grew up on the island.

The air was bitter cold and only got more windy as he climbed. Thankfully, the rain was only a light drizzle. "Next time, we're going to a warm world, none of this snowy bull crap." He muttered to himself as he breathed on his fingers.

At the top of the tree, Riku could see the castle, and that he had traveled a good distance. In the opposite direction, he saw where the trees ended and the lights from the town.

"Alright, I need to go more that way." He looked up at the sky. There was no sign of stars, only dark gray clouds. "Whatever that way is."

Up ahead, he could see lights from beneath the trees heading towards him.

Riku leapt from his perch into a tree next to him, snapping one of the branches. He landed awkwardly on his rump, but the moving lights didn't seem to notice. He leapt again, moving towards them.

It wasn't long before he heard the chanting. The every fiber of his being shook with horror.

"Kill the Beast! Kill the Beast!"

It was an angry mob. Men with pitchforks, knives, and even some beefy women with frying pans were rampaging through the woods to the castle.

As he neared them, he noticed the leader was a man of great size and stature, easily taller then Riku. His shirt was nearly tearing at the seems and his chin looked like an anvil. He carried a bow on his back and a glowing mirror in his hand.

Had Riku jumped from the tree right now, like some sort of deranged squirrel, maybe he could take the man. The man looked like a wild game hunter, not a swordsman. But Riku thought against it, imagining one of the mob's frying pans whacking against his skull.

There was nothing to do but rally the Beast to scare them off. He had to find Belle quickly.

After the mob moved on, and it's girth had worried him, he dropped from the tree and booked it to the village, following their footsteps. He hoped they were just as lost as he had been.

By time he arrived at the village, a horse was heading towards him. The same horse he saw when he first arrived in the world.

"Belle!"

The Princess slowed her run, she and her father looked at him curiously. "You're the boy from Hollow Bastion."

Riku cringed. "Yeah, and I know you don't trust me, but I'm a friend of Sora's and you need to come back to the Beast's castle right now."

She looked ahead at her road. "It's Gaston, he's mad with power and vengeance. We need to get there as soon as we can."

"Go, I'll catch up." He nodded.

Philipe whinnied loudly and then took off like a shot.

Riku only took a minute to catch his breath and then, he too, was heading back to the castle.

—

As time pressed on, the rain got heavier and the Beast withered like his rose. Sora tried every party trick he could think of. He made silly faces, made fart noises with his arm pit and even told really bad puns.

"How much room is needed for a Fungi to grow?"

Like the other forty two jokes, the Beast did not reply.

"As Mushroom as possible!"

The Beast groaned. Even if he was in a good mood, these puns would make him go sour. "Sora, please…please leave me alone."

"No, not until you smile."

The Beast, in an effort to get relief, tried to smile, but it came off more like a snarl. He bared all of his fangs and dangerously close to the boy's face.

Sora took a couple of cautious steps back.

At his reaction, the Beast only became more solemn. "Even you, a friend, shutter at me."

"Oh no! I wasn't! I thought—I'm sorry." He sized up. "If you continue this train of moping, you won't be able to break the curse!"

The Beast whirled on him, a spark of anger. "There's no way to break the curse anymore! Even if Belle returns, it will be long after the last petal falls! That's why it had to be tonight! Don't you understand you simpleton!?" Then he drooped again, wallowing in his misery. "I doubt she'd even want to come back after what I've done to her…"

The negativity rolling of the beast crash into him like cymbals in his ears. It made him sick, but he pressed on. "It's not over until it's over! Until that petal falls, you have to keep on hoping!" Sora spared a glance at the rose, hoping he hadn't spoke too soon. The flower was nearly black from being so withered and the petal hung by a thread.

Then, movement outside the window caught his attention. He opened the balcony doors and observed the lights in the forest. "There's something headed this way!"

Beast raised his head in a sliver of optimism. "Belle?"

"…it looks like a mob."

Beast rolled his eyes and retreated to the dark corner of his room. "I guess I can be optimistic. Instead of living an eternity as a Beast without Belle, my life will end tonight."

Sora rounded on him and grabbed his lapel. "Don't you dare say that to me! You are worth so much more then what you think! Who cares if you're a beast? All the time I've known you, you've proved you've got the strongest heart of all! Don't you dare give up on me, Beast!"

Like a candle, the passion in the Beast's eyes went out. "Please Sora…let me die."

The boy slowly released his iron grip and sighed, but he wouldn't give up on him. "It's not over until it's over. I'm going to protect you, because that's what friends do." He flicked his gaze out to the mob that was at the gate. "But I have to protect my other friends, too. Be back in a sec!"

Downstairs, all the enchanted furniture was busy making a barricade out of inanimate objects.

"Sora! Has the master come to his senses?!" Lumiere asked with hope.

Sora hesitated to give all the details. "Not exactly. Hopefully Riku will be back soon with Belle."

Suddenly, the castle shuttered with a resounding _wham_.

"They're here! I'll go tell the master!" Mrs. Potts announced.

Sora spared a glance at the Parlor, where the door was slightly ajar. He was not about to loose Kairi again. "Blizzaga! Lend me your strength!"

In the middle of the room, the tell tale Ice Crystal fell from the chandelier and Shiva appeared. "Keyblade Wielder, have you summoned me for my strength, or for more of your 'cake'?"

"I need you to seal this door. Make it impossible for anyone to go in. Kairi's in here and she needs to be kept safe."

Shiva, slightly perturbed she was yet again, not being summoned for battle, bowed slightly at the waist. "As you wish, my Master." She just gently touched the handle and ice crawled over the door. "It will remain frozen for only an hour."

"Thank you."

"What else more can I do?"

He considered letting her join the fight for the castle, but as he remembered Anima's brutality in the tournament, he thought otherwise. The enemy might have been at their doorstep, but these were just scared, angry Frenchmen who did not deserve a faith like death.

"No, you're dismissed."

With another bow, Shiva disappeared into pyreflies.

"This isn't working!" someone shouted.

"Wait! I know!" Lumiere called. "Let's ambush them!"

Cheers of agreement followed suit, as Sora headed back up the stairs. "I'll stand guard by the Beast, I'll take care of anyone that gets through!"

"Don't fall asleep, Mon Amie!"

There was no change in the Beast's status. If even possible, he was even more solemn.

"I'm back!" Sora had hoped for some sort of response. If just to ask what it was like downstairs, but no such luck. He wanted to yank his hair out. "The mob is at the door! I get it! You don't care! But what about your friends? Lumiere? Cogsworth? Little Chip? Do they mean nothing?"

It was like talking to a wall.

"They're doing everything they can to protect you, doesn't that mean anything to you? I know you love so so much, you care about every living thing, don't let the darkness take you now. Not when there's still hope." His pleading turned to a whisper. "Please, your majesty, I beg you."

The door creaked open, and Sora turned to address the interloper. But while he was expecting housewares, he saw a pair of boots, attached to a pair of beefy legs, and the most buffed out, testosteroned body he'd seen in his life. The man held a bow and arrow at the ready and stepped into the room.

Sora summoned his keyblade, prepared to fight.

"Move," stated the hunter.

Sora fell into a fighting stance, prepared to defended the Beast with his life. "Not a chance, you want the Beast? You'll have to go through me!"

The hunter smiled sinisterly, a black haze exuding from his being. "So be it."

 _Thwack!_

Sora had felt scratches from claws, bruises from hammers, and burns from magic, but he wasn't prepared for an arrow burrowing deep between his ribs. "You…you shot me." He gritted out, holding his wound.

The man cackled, and strolled over the him. "What will the townspeople think when they hear the beast murdered a young boy?" He ripped the arrow out, using his foot on Sora's chest as leverage.

This roused the Beast from his depression. "How dare you. He's just a boy."

Gaston notched another arrow. "He was in my way, just like you." And he let the arrow fly.

The arrow took it's mark in the Beast's shoulder, and Gaston shoved him out the balcony window onto the terrace, leaving Sora in the room, in agony.

—

When Riku returned to the castle, it was utter chaos. Men, broken and battered, were hurrying out of the gate, shouts of 'man eating trunks' and 'bureaus with drawers to hell' echoed over the crowd. Riku was relieved.

"Where's Gaston?!" Someone shouted.

"He's still in there! He went after the Beast!"

Riku doubled his speed.

Belle's father stood outside the great doors, holding his hat with concern.

"Where's Belle?" Riku asked.

"She took Philipe inside! But—the Beast and Gaston! The Roof!" He pointed.

Sure enough, two figures preformed a waltz of death and moved across the roofs. Riku pressed on, hurrying up the stairs up to the west wing.

In the Beast's room, Riku halted when he saw Sora crawling across the floor. "Gotta…help…Beast! My friends…"

Riku yanked him up by his shoulders and saw the bloodstain smearing across the carpet. "Okay, you're done. This fight is over for you." He sat him down on the bed.

"Riku…when I die…have Donald and Goofy lower me into my grave…so they can let me down one last time."

Riku snickered. "You're going to be fine, just cure yourself."

"I already did…this wound is too deep. My spell isn't strong enough. Donald could probably heal me…"

"Well, lets just make sure everything here is okay, and then we'll go back to Hollow Bastion. Do you think you can make it that long?"

"Yeah…I need to know the Beast is okay."

It was then that Belle came running in. "Are they over here?" She asked.

Riku went with her to the window and looked to the fight.

Beast had Gaston by the throat. "Put me down. Put me down! Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Riku waited on baited breath for Beast to just let go and end him. But, he surprised him again, by showing compassion and letting him down softly on the roof. His response was too quiet, but soon, he turned from Gaston.

That's when Belle stepped in. "Beast!"

"Belle!"

Beast started climbing the roof, hope radiating like the sun. The light of his life had returned, and everything was right with the world.

Or so it had seemed. Gaston had clambered up after him and struck him in the side with his hunting knife. Belle's shriek only fueled the man's darkness, and he sized up for another blow.

With a great shout, Riku blasted Gaston back with a dark aura while Belle grabbed the Beast and yanked him over the edge. With nothing to grab, Gaston lost his balance and slid down the shingles and over the edge, careening down to the jagged rocks and icy depths below.

Belle and Riku pulled the injured Beast up over the edge, and he settled on the ground.

Riku receded behind the curtain to give them privacy.

"You came back." Beast coughed out.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner."

"Maybe it's better this way."

"Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

The beast, struggling with all his remaining strength, whispered out, "At least I got to see you one... last...time." His paw traced her face affectionately, taking in her image, before his eyes closed and his head lulled back.

"Oh no…" Sora stood, wavering over to the doorway. Riku steadied him, but let him look on. Sparing one last look, he turned to see the last petal on the rose fall.

Beast was right. It was hopeless.

Belle fell against his chest, weeping true tears of pain. "No…please don't go…" Then she whispered in a voice that was just loud enough for everyone to hear. "I love you."

It made the moment even more tragic.

It was then, however, that a streak of light fell from the sky. Then another, and another. Like the rain, shooting stars fell to the balcony as the Beast's body began to rise into the air.

Confusion and awe held everyone frozen in place as the Beast began to turn in midair, his cloak wrapping around his body like a cocoon.

As everyone focused on the Beast, Sora felt a burning sensation in his ribs. He lifted his hand and noticed his wound glowing yellow, as the sensation grew fiercer. It didn't hurt, but it was a powerful feeling, none the less. It dulled his senses to the outside world, and by time the waves of nausea overcame him, the room seemed brighter and he could hear laughter and cheers.

But that didn't seem to occur to him, as all he could think was, "I'm healed…what if Kairi was too?"

He stood on unsteady feet and wobbled to the door.

As he progressed down the stairs, his strength returned. It was more and more apparent that the curse had been lifted. Where giant pillars of gargoyles stood, now giant Adonis' posed and held the ceiling with ease. the castle walls went from a dismal blue to a pleasant beige.

He came into the entry hall, where servants, now human, were celebrating and singing and dancing.

He descended the stairs to go to the parlor, but was immediately snagged by a busty woman and swung around like a rag doll.

"Human again! I can dance, and can run! I can use my hands! I have _hands_!" By her voice, he recognized the woman as the wardrobe. She spun him once and then planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

He laughed awkwardly with her and wriggled out of her grasp. He hurried over to the parlor and pulled on the slightly frozen handle.

Inside, not much and changed. And Kairi still sat in the Beast's chair, staring at the fire.

"Oh, hey Kai." He murmured, hiding his disappointment. "You okay in here?"

Her eyes met his as he approached her. Her hand twitched.

"Sorry to leave you alone so long, the castle was under attack…but the Beast's curse is lifted now! Wanna see?"

She lifted her hand gently, and he raised her up on his back.

Outside, the party was still going on as the servants looked to the stairs.

Belle was arm in arm with a stranger with windswept auburn hair. The other servants trailed behind as Riku brought up the rear.

"Beast? Is that you?" Sora asked, meeting them halfway. "You look… _different_."

The man smiled with radiance. Though he was human, some features still remained and he was still a good foot or so taller than Sora. "You ran off before I could check on you." He scolded.

"Yeah, sorry, I figured…if the curse was lifted, and I had gotten healed, then Kairi might have too…" He shrugged his shoulders where Kairi's head rested.

The prince simpered and grasped his arm in a brotherly way. "I'm very sorry for blowing you off when you came to me for help, it was a terrible thing to do and I—"

"No need to apologize!" He stopped him. "You needed my help too! And you were on a shorter time limit." Sora smiled in his carefree way. "Everything's okay now, so don't feel guilty, okay Beast? Wait…that sounds weird. What's your name anyway?"

The prince chuckled. "It's Prince Adam, but please just call me Adam. No need for formalities anyway."

"Adam. Okay." Sora nodded once then scrunched up his nose. "Still weird."

Cogsworth wormed his way into the group. "Master, what happens next? We're waiting for you."

Prince Adam looked over the assembled crowd, all of them waiting for what he had to say.

"Everyone," he spoke, is tone somber. "It is with my deepest and most sincere regret that I apologize for my treatment of you all over the last ten years. I…I was a fool. Selfish, and bitter…clouded by a veil of darkness. And my heart was sour and guarded against love. But thanks to Belle," he reached an arm around her waist and held her, "and her unwavering persistence, I am myself again. Not even, I'm a better person now!"

A round of cheers went up through the crowd.

"And now, the curse is lifted and we can celebrate. And we shall! I suppose a ball for tomorrow evening. Nothing too formal, just a chance to reunite with those we haven't seen in ten years. After the ball, we will talk about contract negotiations. I'm sure many of you are too eager to leave this castle and forget the whole experience."

Sad faces looked back over to the Prince.

"And again…I cannot express my deepest sympathies."

A maid, possibly once a table, spoke back. "Your majesty?"

The attention of the room shifted to her.

"You were just a boy when you were cursed. I mean this with the highest regards, but your parents were never there for you, sire. We were the ones left to raise you, and we…we made you like that. This curse is just as much our fault as it is yours. We are also sorry for failing you, Master." She curtsied.

Adam swallowed hard and wiped a tear from his face. "This is no time to be sad!" He stated. "There is a ball to be planned!" He side stepped over to his friends and held Riku with one arm, and Sora and Kairi with the other. "We have very honored guests! Sora, the master of the keyblade and savior of the worlds! And his friends Riku and Kairi!"

There was more cheering before Cogsworth took the reins once again and handed out jobs.

Finally, Adam looked at the two boys with absolute joy. "Thank you, for everything."


	5. Dance of the Daring

Three guest rooms were made up, one for each teen. Sora reclined in his bed, sleep a million miles away. To him, everything that had happened today was just a drop in the trauma bucket.

He wasn't expecting to stay the night. So, he didn't bring his pajamas. He almost feared sleeping without them. Yen Sid had promised they'd help with his nightmares, and they had. Now when the heartless appeared in his dreams, he wasn't afraid.

Rather, now he had other things to worry about. The nightmares of fighting had covered up other dreams he should have been having instead. Conversations with people he hadn't met, feelings of things that never happened…he knew some of them were Roxas' memories. But some of the others…he wasn't sure. Either way, sleep was not enjoyable to him anymore.

Especially when he was alone.

Quietly, Sora stole from his bed and crept to the door. He didn't bother to look at his clock, he knew it was some ungodly hour in the morning. He crept into the hall.

The castle was silent and still.

He glanced over to Riku's room, knowing that his friend was probably in a hard sleep. Riku wasn't the type to rest during the day. And with all the running in the woods he did, doubtless he was exhausted.

Instead, Sora snuck across the hall into Kairi's room. She laid in the middle of the queen-sized mattress, dressed in a silk nightgown. The servants had taken good care of her, he supposed.

"Hey Kai? Are you asleep?"

Her eyes opened slightly and glanced his way.

"Sorry if I woke you up, I couldn't sleep." He crawled onto the mattress and laid down next to her. "It's weird, I…I kind of get anxious when I'm not with you. Like…we've been separated on and off for two years now…and now that you're with me…I'm terrified to leave you alone. Especially like this."

He laid on his back, looking up at the bed canopy. "It's stupid. You're a princess and you've gotten to sleep in two castles now. And I'm not counting the dungeon in The Castle That Never Was either. And now…we're going to go to all these different worlds, and I've decided to bring you along, because I hope that you'll get to experience it…but without your heart, you'll never…"

He went silent and turned back over to face her. "Do you remember when we were kids, and the very last time we played Princess and the Dragon?" He smirked. "You were the Princess and Riku and I fought over who got to be the dragon, but he ended up winning. So I became the knight. He placed you 'under a spell' of eternal slumber and said that it could only be lifted if I beat the dragon."

He reached over and fingered her bangs. "And so I fought Riku again, and this time I took it really personal. Then he told me I could only wake up the princess with a kiss. And you actually pretended to still be under that spell. So I kissed you, and it was awkward for everyone."

His voice was barely a whisper as he leaned in a little closer to her. "So in a way, you're the sleeping Princess again, and I'm your knight."

Kairi sighed audibly. A pleasant sound.

"But…the dragon is a little tougher now…and a kiss isn't going to wake you up." He glanced down to her lips and felt his stomach clench. "At least…I doubt it could be that simple. But I also don't want to try that yet…since…well…"

He fell silent, not really knowing what else to say.

"I feel bad, Kai. We were separated for two years…not even able to speak to each other, and now we're together and you can't speak…" he frowned. "All of my friends are important to me. No matter how they change. Like Riku, he's…a lot different now. It's sad, really. But you and I…"

He met her glassy eyes and stared a little deeper into them. "Things will never be the same between us again, will they?"

Her eyes fell shut softly.

"I guess not." He looked away to the window. The moon was bright, it's light piercing the thin curtains. Sometimes, if he stared long enough, the moon took on a heart shape, and terrified him. But for now, it remained a circle.

"Things won't ever be the same. Not for anyone." Then he smiled, and looked back down to Kairi. "But you know, I'm okay with that. It keeps things interesting."

With a tender kiss to her cheek, Sora settled down beside her and found dreamless sleep.

—

He had never been to a ball before. A dance, yes, when he was back at the islands. But never an elaborate, glamorous ball. Sora did his best to tame his hair, and polish up in the former daunting west wing. He wore a borrowed suit from the castle, and if he was honest with himself, felt a little silly. It was almost the opposite of what he had been wearing, since the pants were tight and the shirt was long and loose. High socks adorned his now monstrous calves.

"Ugh, my toes are so cramped in these shoes." He muttered to Riku.

"That's because you've never worn anything smaller than size 50." He snarked back.

"Big talk from someone who has the same shoe size as Goofy."

"Hey, I only wore those to make you feel better about your ugly hobbit toes!" Riku protested.

"Boys boys!" Cogsworth pleaded. It seemed like the 'honored guest' title had worn down quickly. "Of course we are very excited to have you two and your lady friend as guests, but I urge you greatly to be on your best behavior."

"Why? It's just a ball with the servants. Everyone already knows how goofy we are."

"I'm afraid it's more then just a quaint get together. One part of the curse was that the castle became unfathomably dismissible by it former occupants. Tonight you shall be presented to them along with the Master."

"Huh?"

"Adam's family is coming back and it will be the first time he's seen them since before the curse."

"Oh..." the boys spoke together.

"The queen passed away in childbirth. His father, struck with grief, travelled all around the world to forget her. All his life, he's been trying to forget his son. And because of the curse, he nearly did. On birthdays the castle would receive a simple page boy who would open the front door and throw a letter inside, stating that the Lords of the castle hoped he was well and would be able to visit next year. The castle's status was checked up on by his Uncle, Lord Gilbert…who was grossly negligent in that regard. We have received word that these two men, along with a hand full of other nobles, will be present tonight for the Master's 21st birthday. So please, I beg you, be courteous."

Sora smiled, "No worries, Cogsworth! I've been around loads of royals. We can handle it."

Riku smirked, "Yeah, remember that one time the Emperor of China called me rude?"

"I mean...you didn't even introduce yourself."

"Introductions!" The majordomo exclaimed. "I forgot to write your introductions!"

"Can't we just introduce ourselves? That's a lot more friendly."

" _Friendly_? We want the proper etiquette! Most of these people won't even want to be friendly!" He dug through his pockets and found some notecards. "Here, write down your full names and titles and give them to the doorman before entering the Entrance Hall. Make sure you write one for the Mistress Kairi as well."

"Titles?"

"Oh you know, The Duchess of Cambridge, The Duke of Wellington, Regent Prince Adam de Antoine Marie Jean-Baptiste Roger, comte de Saint-Exupéry?" He giggled. "That last one was a test, that's the Master's title."

"No wonder he went by 'Beast'," muttered Riku.

"But we don't have titles like that!"

"Well, then make something up! You're both proud world savers and warriors! Travelers extraordinaire! We are trying to impress! How you are perceived will reflect upon Master Adam!"

"Impress, huh?" Sora smirked a horrible little smirk. "Okay. I can do this."

"Why oh why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this?"

Sora put his hands on the man's shoulders and steered him toward the door. "You just go on ahead and worry about the rest of the house. You have our word that we'll be on our best behavior and we'll write some very nice and impressive titles."

"Oh all right…" Cogsworth relented. "There is a lot of stuff to tend to…just make sure you get those titles approved by someone in the house!"

"Of course!"

And with that, he was out the door.

"Here," Riku handed him his notecard. "You can write mine, Eager McBeaver."

Sora's fiendish grin curled slightly. "Excellent."

A moment later, Prince Adam paused timidly in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Riku welcomed, leaning against the wall. "You all ready?"

"As much as I can be," He admitted. "I'm not sure what I'm going to say to my father. I…don't even really know him."

Riku sighed, speaking to the floor. "I…think I kind of know what you mean. I haven't been home in nearly two years. Before I left, I wasn't really on good terms with my parents. We fought often, and I got in a lot of trouble. But I just kept pushing them away. There was nothing I would rather do than cast them off completely so I could be free to explore the outside world…but when I got out here, I realized how dark and lonely it can get. I miss them so much now and regret ever fighting with them." He pushed off from the wall and clasped the man's shoulder. "I think the best thing you can do is just tell him you love him and you want to get to know him."

Adam nodded once, sagely. "I think I'll do just that." Then he turned and looked at Sora who was furiously writing something down on a notecard. He'd scratch a line, cross it out, tap the pencil to his chin and then write something else.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing our titles," He answered simply. "Can you approve this?"

Adam took the notecard and gave it a withering glance. "I don't know…I'm still practicing my reading. It's not stellar."

"Even better!"

The Prince read all the words he could. "It's pretty long. But from what I can tell, it's good."

"Excellent."

"What did you put for me?" Riku reached for the cards, but Sora snatched them away.

"You'll just have to find out when you get introduced."

A throat cleared at the door. "Your Majesty, your guests have arrived."

—

In the Entrance Hall, Sora, Riku, Adam stood at the top of the stairs, just out of site from the crowd below. Riku peered around the corner to report. "I see the servants, and there's a lot of other people here too."

"Probably their families," noted Adam.

"It looks like they're starting the introductions."

Sure enough, the doorman spoke loud and clear. "Introducing The Duchess of Cambridge, Marina de Coup Pans de Lyon."

There was a short applause before the next guest was introduced.

"Alright, so apparently, once all the visitors are introduced, then they will introduce you three and then me. I think they will announce Kairi first."

"Where is she?" Asked Sora, eager to see his friend all gussied up.

"She's in the parlor, Mrs. Potts will wheel her out when she's introduced."

The guests kept pouring in.

"When do we start walking? When they say our name?"

"As soon as they start saying your title, go ahead and start walking down."

Riku added from his vantage point, "wow, that's a bit more than a handful."

"How many?"

"A few…"

"How many is a few?"

"A couple…"

"Give me a ballpark figure."

He sighed, "like thirty."

"I knew this was going to happen," Adam lamented, head in his hands. "I really don't want to go out there."

"Hey, it's okay. We're here, if you need anything, we'll back you up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

Riku grinned, "I am wonderfully capable of throwing punch on someone and making it look like an accident."

"So you _did_ do that on purpose!" Sora whisper shouted.

"Tidus had it coming!"

Lumiere's voice cut through the conversation. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it is my privilege to introduce our guests of honor. The household extends our welcome to these three young warriors visiting from a far off world. Without their help, the castle would not have returned to the glory it once held."

"Debatable," Riku muttered.

"The Princess of light, Kairi Shimomura, daughter of Ansem the Wise, the Sage King of Radiant Garden."

There was a humble applause as Kairi was presented on the floor.

"What does she look like?" Sora urged, trying to see over Riku's head.

"You'll see her in a minute! Calm down!"

"Get ready!" Adam scolded.

"The Former Prince of Darkness, Riku Nomura, Pupil to King Mickey Mouse of Disney castle, wielder of the Keyblade."

Riku made his descent down the stairs as people applauded. Despite the opening, the name was pretty good.

"And of course," Lumiere cleared his throat, like he wanted this to be perfect. "The Champion of the Gods, Hero of Olympus, Lieutenant of the Chinese Army, First Mate of Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl," Sora strolled down the stairs, a glow with pride.

Riku stood at the bottom, rolling his eyes and huffing.

"Advisor to Aladdin; Sultan of Agrabah, Consort of King Simba of Pride Rock, Escort of Princesses, Slayer of Dragons and Monsters, Pupil to Master Yen Sid, Knight of His Majesty King Mickey Mouse of Disney Castle, Captain of the Starship Highwind, Master of the Seven Elements and Master Keyblade wielder, Sora Hikari of Destiny Islands."

The servants went ecstatic. Cheers like none other rocked the castle as Sora cockily strolled down the stairs. The new guests just stared in shock, and a bit in awe.

"How's that for a title?" He snickered.

"Cogsworth is going to kill you."

"And now, if you please, a round of applause for your honorable and humble host, Regent Prince Adam de Antoine Marie Jean-Baptiste Roger, comte de Saint-Exupéry..." applause started as Adam nervously descended the stairs. He waited on the ballroom landing.

"And his beautiful lady," Lumiere smiled as he looked up to the East wing. "Belle."

No title, no family name, just her first name, because that was enough for Adam, so it was enough for everyone else. The servants cheered and sang as the master and mistress of the castle met on the landing, smiling brightly at each other, seemingly lost in their own world.

"Thank you everyone, for attending this wonderful celebration," Lumiere beamed. "Please, be our guest!"

Hired hands, not previously attending the castle opened the doors to the ballroom. Maestro struck up the band and the party commenced.

Now that he had a moment, Sora crouched a bit and took in Kairi's absolute beauty. She wore a deep blue dress with silver trimmings and bows and ruffles. Her hair was curled and pinned daintily. Sora blushed as he smiled tenderly at her. "Wow Kai! You look like a Princess!"

"Should she not?" A woman's voice cut through the moment.

Both Sora and Riku turned to greet a sour looking woman in clothes of grandeur and splendor, pinks and reds of all different shades and hues. All layered together in one big flowery mess. "I thought I'd make my acquaintance to such an esteemed Princess of such an exotic title…but if she isn't actually a princess…"

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Gee uh, ma'am. I only meant that she _actually_ looked like a princess. Where we are from, we don't wear clothing this rich and fine. And girls don't wear dresses this poofy."

The noblewoman narrowed her eyes slightly. "I see. I am Madam Vivian Antoinette, Duchess of Corsica. Prince Adam is my nephew." She held her hand out delicately.

Sora took it and shook it with warmth. "Nice to meet you! I'm Sora! This is Riku and this is Kairi."

She smirked, withdrawing her hand. "That's how you introduce yourselves? How…civilian."

Riku mentally tagged in to this boxing fight of wits. "Our culture is much different then you're used to, and we apologize. We experience so many different types of cultures in our travels, we find it best to keep it simple."

"I see," The woman stated, placated.

Sora took note of the guests making their way into the ballroom. "Well, we should join them. Ready Kai?" He stooped and scooped her up. Automatically, her hands draped around his shoulders.

Aunt Vivian sneered at the sight. "Is it also…proper to hold a lady like that in public where you're from? Are you married?"

"They might as well be," Riku quipped.

Sora blushed. "Ah, no we—we aren't. But uh, as you can see by her chair. Kairi is unable to walk on her own."

"Is she also unable to speak of her own accord? It seems odd that a _servant_ would be answering for her."

Sora's eyes widened, not sure how to respond to such a rude response in a way that wouldn't embarrass Cogsworth or Adam. He simply looked to Riku. Sometimes he had better tact.

This moment was not one of those moments.

"Look _lady_ , Sora and I are decorated warriors and master swordsmen, and we deserve way more respect than you're giving us now. I would have thought you'd be a little bit more polite in front of _Princess_ Kairi, Duchess. And no, she can't speak either. Very rude of you to point that out."

The woman laughed a haughty little laugh and unfurled her fan. "I merely wanted to see what types of people you were, since you seem to be well acquainted with my dear sweet nephew."

Riku folded up Kairi's chair while Sora started up the stairs. "I hate to be the barer of bad news, but you make a poor first impression."

—

Meanwhile, Adam and Belle were approached by two older men. He knew them, but he wasn't prepared for how much _older_ they appeared.

"Father, Uncle," Adam greeted calmly and genuinely.

His father, King Reginald, smiled and shook his head with a look of disbelief. "You look so much like your mother."

Adam looked away shyly, unsure of how to respond. He still wasn't used to looking like a human in the first place.

"So, please tell us about this lovely lady." His uncle changed the subject.

"Oh! This is Belle, she's my uh…we are…"

"Adam has been courting me." She curtsied politely.

The duke and king shared a knowing glance. "She's very lovely," Reginald praised. "How were you acquainted? As far as I know, you were never the social type, Adam."

"Uh…well, she was my guest."

"Adam was very kind to let me stay here while my father was away. You see, my father is a world famous inventor and he is well travelled to show his inventions to scholars."

The king nodded with enthusiasm, "sounds like a very smart man!"

"And Belle is very educated as well," Adam added. "She's read over half the books in the library since she started staying here."

"Charming, beautiful, and smart! My boy you've seem to found the perfect woman!"

Adam beamed.

"But if she is so well learned," his uncle interjected, "why did she not take care of the house hold or go with him? I'm just curious."

Adam swallowed. He was never very good at lying. Especially when he could just drop, 'because I said so!' and people would listen to him.

"Well, your excellency, I was being relentlessly pursued by a hunter who wanted my hand in marriage. And sought out your lovely castle as a sanctuary for a just a little time."

"A hunter?"

"Yes, a man that was unafraid to kill any animal just for praise. He kept them all as trophies. He didn't know how to read and he spent all his free time drinking beer."

Adam scowled, hating the man even more.

The duke laughed, "sounds like an utter buffoon! You did well to seek out help."

"So when's the wedding?" The King asked.

At that, both Adam and Belle blushed heavily. "Well, the courting is only a recent development…" Adam cleared his throat. "That is, I do love Belle, and I would love to marry her, but I need a little time to get used to the idea."

"Belle! There you are!" A man hustled into the group. "I saw you go into the ballroom and then I got lost in the crowd—this castle is so big, I still can't—Oh dear, am I interrupting something? I'm terribly sorry." Maurice looked up at the gentlemen gathered.

The king barked out a laugh and held out his hand. "It's quite alright, monsieur…?"

He shook it warmly. "Maurice, just Maurice. I'm Belle's father. And you are?"

The man laughed. "King Reginald VII, at your service."

"K-K-K- _King_!?" Maurice fell down to his face on the floor. "Your Highness! I'm so so sorry, I should have…I've never seen you in person, and I wasn't expecting…"

"Sir, please rise. Since it seems like we're going to be in laws in the future, there's no need to be so formal."

"In laws!? You're Adam's—"

"He's my son, yes," The king smiled.

Maurice stood on shaky legs, staring between the group. "Oh what have you gotten me into, my dear?"

"Oh darling!" A shrill voice beckoned. The duke turned to greet his wife, Aunt Vivian.

"There you are Viv, where did you waltz off to?"

"I went to speak to the honored guests, the two young men and the princess. Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh yes, of course you remember Adam, and this is his Beau, Belle. And her father, Maurice."

"Ah, yes." The woman smirked, "The girl without a title or even a surname." She snapped her fan.

"Vivian," her husband scolded.

Aunt Vivian gave her a cold stare. "So how did you end up here? I'm sure it's a…riveting story."

"Oh it is!" Maurice responded. "You see, it was a dark and stormy night—!"

Belle put a loving hand on her father's shoulder. "Now dad, I'm sure Adam wants to get caught up with his family. We can tell them the story later, alright?" And she steered him toward the snack table.

"But Belle, don't you think that's important for them to know?"

"They don't know about the curse," She explained. "Cogsworth told me that his family just felt compelled to stay away. I do think they need to know about the curse but…not right now. Not tonight."

Maurice nodded. "I understand, and I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for Papa." She kissed the top of his head.

"If you don't mind," he began, his eyes searching the room, "I'm going to see if Mrs. Potts would like a dance."

Belle giggled as he headed out into the fray. She proceeded into the room as guests and servants alike greeted her. Then, off in a corner, she saw the boy from Hollow Bastion sitting in a wheelchair, looking at a strange rectangular device.

She approached him quietly. "Now, I could have sworn you were the friend that could walk."

Riku startled up from his seat. "Oh no, that's not me…um, I'm just taking pictures." He held out his phone so that she could see the images of the dancers taking the floor. One such image was of Sora waltzing with Kairi in his arms. Belle looked to the floor and saw him. He looked much more elegant in the photo. But he was happy, as Kairi had her arms draped around his shoulders and rested her head against his chest.

"Are you jealous?" Belle asked, a little bluntly.

Riku huffed. "You know, if you had asked me a year ago, I would have said yes without a doubt. But now I'm just sad."

Belle turned her sympathetic gaze to Sora. "He seems to care a lot about her."

"He loves her. He cares about everyone he meets, but he loves her. Did you know he took out his own heart for her? And because of her, he regained himself from a heartless."

"I remember." She smiled softly. "I remember waking up to Donald screaming for him. I remember mass panic as everyone left the great hall. But where were you?"

Riku looked down in shame. "That was after I lost my body to the darkness. Ansem had taken control of my body and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Belle looked back at him. "Now everything makes sense."

"How so?"

She smiled at him. "Several times in his travels, Sora visited our castle. He was looking for you each time. I could only wonder why. But now I know that the you I met back then wasn't actually you."

"In a way, it still was." He sighed. "Before this whole thing started, when the three of us still lived on the island, I confessed to Kairi that I had a crush on her. She was really nice about it, but she told me that her heart belonged to someone else. I asked if it was Sora and she said it was. From that day on, I did everything I could to prove that I was better than him. I even teased him in front of her. In the end, when it mattered, I took a short cut to try to save her, and ended up bringing ruin to myself." He crossed his arms, "when I kidnapped you, I had a major attitude problem. Since then, I've been severely humbled…and I'm sorry for what I did. It must have been traumatic."

"Scary, yes." She affirmed. "But I wasn't harmed, and adventure never hurt anyone."

He grinned. "In fact, I think it helps."

Belle raised her hand out to him, "I would like to have a word with Sora, do you think you could help me out there?"

He bowed, "of course, m'lady."

Riku and Belle danced out to the couple lost in their own little world. She tapped gently on his shoulder. "Excuse me sir, may I have this dance?"

Sora looked between her and Riku and nodded. Kairi raised her arms out so Riku could take her.

"Just so you know, I have two left feet."

"That's alright." Belle grinned.

They awkwardly danced in the crowd of servants. "You're so stiff," She chuckled.

"I'm just not used to dancing!"

"Well, at least you aren't looking at your feet. It took Adam a long time to figure that out."

"To be fair, we aren't really dancing…just swaying in a circle."

"I don't mind."

"So…what's the Beast—er, Adam up to?"

"He's talking to his family in the grand hall. I don't think his Aunt likes me."

"Oh you mean—," He pitched his voice high and made it overly proper. "Aunt Vivian?"

"You met her?"

"I was roasted by her. Riku and Kairi too! Some people are just awful."

"I've dealt with worse," Belle assured. "But, I've been meaning to ask you, I just haven't been able to since you got here…what is wrong with Kairi? If I recall, she didn't have any problems before."

Sora looked away in sadness. "Well, you remember Xaldin, right?"

Her nose flared. "Did that awful man do this?"

"Not quite. He was a part of a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII. Their leader ripped Kairi's heart out and shattered it. Riku and I are trying to find a way to restore it, since Kingdom Hearts is unstable without it."

"Oh goodness! Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Actually…" He moved his hand to his pocket. As he did, there was a loud knocking at the door.

A hush fell over all the servants as they stopped dancing. Even the band stopped playing music. The guests looked around confused as nearly everyone looked to the door.

The knocks repeated.

Lumiere hurried from the ballroom and down the steps to get the door, but Adam was already heading towards it. As Belle and Sora reached the bottom of the steps, they heard Aunt Vivian scoff. "Answering the door himself? That's a servant's job!"

Adam adjusted his coat and opened the door with a welcoming air.

Lumiere paled next to Belle. "It's _her_."

An ugly old woman stood at the door, her knotted hands clutched a rotting cane. Her blind eye staring right into Adam's soul. Though she never said so, he believed that she would return one day to test him.

Persistent rain pelted down on the stairs behind the woman. He couldn't recall if it had been doing so when the guests arrived not long ago.

"Good evening, madam," he greeted, a nod of his head.

"Please," she begged. "Spare an poor old woman from the cold? I have but a rose to offer in return."

"That's very kind of you, please come in." With a sweep of his arm, he gestured inside. "We are in the middle of a celebration, please enjoy the music."

"That's alright, what I'd really love is a warm bed for the night."

Cogworth hurried up to Adam in a hushed panic. "All the rooms are full, and I know that our…distinguished guests would be…put out if your offered their room away."

"Then the parlor," Adam decided. "We'll have a nice fire in the parlor and you can sit in my chair."

Everything finally clicked in Sora's mind and he joined the conversation. "Bea—er Adam, me, Riku, and Kairi have to get going tonight, so if you want to offer one of our rooms, that's fine."

"Ah! Thank you! There we go, a nice warm room for you ma'am!" He called back to the assembled crowd. "Is Mrs. Potts here?"

The housekeeper hurried down the steps to the Master. "Yes sir, I'm here sir."

"I'm so sorry to ask this of you on your day off, but could you personally attend to our guest?"

"Of course, Master." She curtsied.

"I've had just about enough of this!" Aunt Vivian exclaimed. "Treating this woman—this _peasant_ with so much curtesy! It's…well, it's disgraceful."

Adam cleared his throat. "Aunt Vivian, you don't understand."

"Oh I understand plenty! While we were gone, you resorted to rubbing shoulders with dirty commoners! You bring shame upon this family!"

The beggar woman looked at Adam, and smiled slightly. "Are you going to let her boss you around in your own castle?"

"You! You do not speak unless spoken too!" Vivian snapped. "Adam! This is a complete and utter embarrassment. If you will not do something about this, then I will."

"Vivian, this is my castle now, and whoever needs refuge will get it. You must understand—"

But the woman was so lost in anger that she would not listen to him. "Guards! Anyone! Get this woman out of here!"

The old beggar woman narrowed her eyes. "Do not be deceived by my appearance. Things are not always as they seem."

The resounding slap sent the crowd into silence. A maid sobbed.

"Get out." Vivian snarled.

Instantly, the room was overtaken by a bright light. The old woman rose into the air and showed her true, beautiful form. Vivian fell to her knees in fear.

"Anger and hate will get you nowhere." She proclaimed, raising her hands. "This is what happens when you let it fester!"

Prince Adam seized up instantly, pink magic surrounding him.

"Oh no!" Belle cried. "Please don't!" She looked to Sora. "Please do something!"

Adam's body was engulfed in light, as beams burst forth from his fingertips.

Sora drew his keyblade, but stood still, unsure of the right course of action.

"Steady your hand Keyblade wielder, I am not your enemy," The enchantress claimed.

A horrendous roar shook the castle and the once handsome Prince was reduced to a Beast once more. He turned, snarling at his family.

The king took a step toward him, holding out his hand. "Adam…"

The enchantress lowered herself to their level and placed a hand on the Beast's arm. "This is the product of your cruel, sad, sickening and hateful hearts. I once thought he was a spoiled, selfish, and wicked child. I now realize that he was merely a victim himself, of gross negligence and poor role models. These last ten years, he will never get back, and it's all your fault." She addressed the King, the Duke, and the Duchess.

The King was the first to act, in a way that no one would have ever expected. He ran to Adam and threw his arms around his son and wept. "Adam! My sweet little Adam! How cruel and foolish I've been!"

"Father?" The beast hated the gruff noise that was his voice.

The king looked up to him. "By god, you still have her eyes." He clenched his eyes shut, pained. "Every time I looked at you, it hurt so bad. You took my wife away, but are the only thing I have left of her. And I chose to push you away and ruin your life. I know I can never make it up to you, but I will do everything I can to make up for it. I'm so sorry, could you ever forgive me?"

The beast hugged him back. "All I wanted was for you to love me."

"Oh Adam, I did. I loved you so much…but I didn't know how to show it. Anything would have been better than what I did. We'll start a new, is that alright?"

"Yes…that sounds perfect."

The duke approached him guiltily. "I don't think I was much better. Your father asked me to watch over you, and I did a poor job. I have no excuse."

The Beast clapped his shoulder, causing him to stumble. "You tried. And that's okay. It didn't help that I was awful to you."

"I've long forgiven you for anything you did, my boy." The duke assured.

The enchantress looked at the assembled and smiled. "Forgiveness is the mightiest sword. And with it, your hearts can be purified." Then she turned her eyes upon the duchess. "But some hearts are so consumed by darkness, that they cannot be redeemed." She raised her hand and a pink light surrounded Vivian, who still sat frozen on the ground. "You who have mocked and scorned others, who has pointed fingers and carelessly flung insults. You will have silence for the rest of your days. Nevermore will you sing your praises or defend your actions, and no one will stand up in your place. For you have damned yourself to a life of scorn and hatred as you have delivered it. There will be no redemption for you, for you have not learned this lesson yet." And with that Vivian's voice turned to dust.

"Vivian!" The Duke cried, running to her.

The Duchess finally snapped out of her trance and hurled every insult and swear she could think of. But it all remained unheard. Then, she hugged herself and cried.

Finally, the Beast spoke. "What must I do to turn back into a human?"

The enchantress graced him with a smile. "Through Belle's love, and your love for her, your curse has been lifted forever. This form is for you to use as needed. I sense great danger in the future, and thought it might be of use to you."

The Beast closed his eyes, and went still. Slowly, his form melted back into a human, as if there was never any change. Belle threw her arms around him in relief.

"You passed my test, young prince. And now my presence is no longer needed."

"Wait!" Sora called.

She met his plea.

"Please, Kairi lost her heart." He gestured over to the girl, still in Riku's arms. "I hoped that you would know a way to regain it?"

The enchantress floated closer, examining him. "There is no magic in this world or any other that can regain a princess's lost heart."

Sora felt his stomach sink into his shoes.

"However, the item in your pocket holds the key."

He pulled out the heart shard. "This?"

"Yes, follow your heart and it will lead to hers." And with that, she finally disappeared.

Once the staff realized that they weren't going to be cursed again, the celebration continued.

Adam and Belle joined Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"So that's what you're looking for?" Belle glanced at the crystal.

"Yeah, it's a heart shard of a past Princess of Light."

"Well, there's going to be a lot of changes happening in the castle in the coming month. We will keep an eye out for one," Adam assured.

Sora nodded, "I appreciate it. Stay safe you guys, I didn't really like the warning the enchantress gave."

"I'm not too sure about that either," Belle confessed.

"Only a fool would try to harm anyone in my castle."

"Your Beast is showing." Riku smirked.

Sora clapped his hands, "Well, we have to get going. It is a long flight back to Hollow Bastion. But first, I'm going to get more of those little wienies for the road!"


End file.
